REST
by Karu-suna
Summary: Despues de la tormeta...siempre viene la calma?No mas guerras, no mas enemigos, no mas...vida itadei,sasunarusasu, muerte de personajes por un descanso verdadero/ubicado despues de la 4a guerra no relacion sanguinea dei-naru capi FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta vez les traigo otra historia itadei, algunos tintes de sasunarusasu, apenas experimento con esta pareja asi que si tienen alguna observacion o sugerencia sera bien recibida.**

**Las actualizaciones serán semanales, igualmente dependiendo de los rw, agradezco sus comentarios y porfavor no olviden decirme que les parecio, sin mas, a leer!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 1**

Absueltos, inocentes, libres… aquellas palabras, siendo las únicas que su cerebro realmente había procesado, no podían dejar de rebotar en su cabeza.

La enorme sala lucía vacía, aun cuando su capacidad fuera suficiente para albergar prácticamente a media aldea, los lugares ocupados representaban a las personas necesarias, tan solo los que debían estar ahí.

Se sentía aturdido, las voces a queja mezcladas con gritos de alegría llegaba a sus oídos tan solo como fragmentos distorsionados, estaba drogado, no podía ser de otra manera la mayoría de los presentes le temían y no solo a él, volvió su atención a quienes le acompañaban en singulares jaulas con barrotes de chacra, a su derecha a no más de tres metros e igualmente custodiado por un grupo de anbus, su hermano permanecía inmóvil sentado en posición de loto, sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por mantenerse erguido sin chocar con la barrera de energía.

El odio ya no adornaba su mirada o su presencia, tan solo estaba ahí esperando, conforme, sabiendo que cualquier cosa mala que pudiese ocurrir lo tenía más que merecido, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro contento por saber que de algún modo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, se dejó caer sentado lentamente respirando con algo de dificultad, mantenerse consciente era realmente complicado, el propósito de aquel narcótico manteniéndolo consciente durante el juicio ya había cumplido su misión.

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo virar a su izquierda centrando su atención ahora en su compañero, la tercera persona en voz de crítica cautiva en esa habitación. Deidara se había dejado caer de lado, balbuceaba palabras con la máxima fuerza que su estado le permitía, su ceño se mantenía tenso mostrado molestia, temor, también había escuchado el veredicto y claramente no le agradaba.

El rubio golpeó los barrotes recibiendo una fuerte descarga al instante, hiriéndose ante las miradas de los presentes que tan solo le mostraban desdén, el rubio se permitió gritar lastimosamente, se retorcía en el suelo del estrecho espacio en la jaula dejando salir un par de lágrimas de frustración, se sabía indefenso e Itachi nada podía hacer por ayudarlo, por consolarlo, no había sido más que su compañero, un conocido en aquella pútrida organización pero aún así era una persona, alguien con quien había forjado algo más que un triste lazo de empatía, ambos se conocían y ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante no tendrían mucho de que valerse más que de uno por el otro.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sus parpados cedieron perdiéndolo en la inconsciencia, lo último que vio fue aquellas pupilas azules conectando con angustia con su mirada, intento sonreír, su cuerpo no respondió, sabía que al despertar de nuevo ninguno de ellos volvería a ser el mismo.

…

La cuarta Guerra ninja por fin había terminado, para sorpresa y alegría de todos las bajas habían sido mucho menos que el número esperado, algunos que creían aliados les habían traicionado y otros que veían como enemigos habían terminado de_ su lado._

Una vez más había logrado lo que nadie más, no conforme con una vida siendo el mejor, el genio Uchiha, aun después de la muerte y tras haber sido traído de vuelta por el maldito Edo Tensei , no solo lo había bloqueado de su propio cuerpo sino que en un último movimiento (que ni siquiera él había planeado o entendido del todo), había traído de vuelta también el del rubio artista.

Realmente no fue algo de sorprender, considerando el hecho de que Deidara se volviese en contra de su líder tras ver la traición hacia él, Madara lo había utilizado por medio de Kabuto y aun cuando en un inicio había estado de acuerdo no contemplaba el hecho de que intentara autodestruirlo en medio del campo de batalla, planeaba llevarse a Itachi con él, a su Danna que ahora solo era una simple imagen, una marioneta controlada por el sujeto de Suna, frente a sus compañeros de guerra, el muy bastardo quería arrasar con todo en un intento desesperado por convertir la batalla en duelo uno a uno con el kiuby, y eso el rubio no lo podía permitir, sintió que la técnica le liberaba y sin pensar y ser consciente de que el en proceso salvó a alguno que otro antiguo rival se había vuelto en contra del legendario fundador del clan Uchiha, al igual que todos.

Dos semanas, tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo pasó, 14 días que había pasado en una celda en las ruinas de Konoha, la ciudad seguía resurgiendo y hubiese sido sencillo escapar pero no lo haría, no tenía caso, Sasuke y él lo acordaron mudamente separados por un grueso muro cada uno es un propia prisión, tomarían la responsabilidad de sus actos y si debían morir, al menos esta vez lo harían juntos.

Deidara era la excepción, no era un preso de guerra cualquiera, él quería huir, cobrar venganza de cada resquicio que quedara sobre su antiguo líder, quería terminar con lo que odiaba, seres manipuladores que despreciaran su arte, todo aquel sobreviviente que durante la ardua batalla lo vio con odio, con pena, había tenido suficiente con una vida de desprecio como para soportar un después en las mismas condiciones, había escuchado los gritos de sus "enemigos" pidiendo su cabeza aun cuando en su inconsciencia les había salvado la vida a muchos, sentía las ataduras deteniendo todo movimiento en su cuerpo, no quería aquello pero no tuvo opción.

Tras la mañana del día 16, después de su juicio el ambiente que sentía en el aire pintaba diferente, suspiró sintiendo un suave colchón bajo su cuerpo y los cálidos rayos del sol dando algo de calor a su fría piel, intentó abrir los ojos pero se supo impedido por un vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza, bufó con hastió subiendo la palma de su mano para palpar el tejido.

**-por fin despiertas Itachi…me alegro**

La reconocida voz lo hizo volver a su antigua posición con ambos brazos a sus costados escuchando un suspiro acompañado de una suave risilla, al instante se contagió curvando levemente sus labios.

**-no es bueno que estés aquí Naruto…te podría traer problemas**

Hacía tiempo que confiaba en ese rubio revoltoso, le debía demasiado empezando por la decisión del jurado, la relación con su hermano que le había hecho recapacitar y, por lo que creía, el hecho de que ahora se encontrara en una cómoda habitación de hospital y no en una asquerosa camilla en un centro penitenciario.

**-eso dices porque no te he dicho nada aún-** el rubio noto cierta incertidumbre en el rostro del Uchiha por lo que se permitió continuar**- lamento mucho la decisión del consejo respecto a…tu sabes-**cortó indeciso**- pero hay algo bueno, me han asignado a mí para su cuidado…**

**-Naruto no creo que…**-el menor le interrumpió

**-está bien Itachi!, yo se lo pedí a Tsunade ba-chan, claro que tendremos que permanecer en el barrio Uchiha y con algunos ambus rondando algún tiempo pero las cosas irán mejor, lo prometo!**

El Uzumaki se escuchaba entusiasmado por lo que no pudo alegar nada más, sabía que las cosas pintaban difíciles y más aún cuando les habían privado de su Sharingan, tanto el como Sasuke estaban internados por esa causa, la sentencia dictaba un completo bloqueo de la técnica por medios médicos por seguridad futura de la aldea y su pobladores siendo la misma Hokage la mano ejecutora de dicha acción.

**-supongo…-**el moreno rompió el silencio antes formado**- que será divertido**

**-eso piensas…porque no conoces…al dobe como yo**

La voz seca y algo ronca de Sasuke le siguió haciendo notar su presencia en la estancia, Itachi sabía que descansaba en una cama junto a él, se escuchaba cansado pero muy al contrario de como parecía meses atrás, se podía sentir "feliz" sin ningún pesar encima.

**-Sasuke teme! Despertaste!-** Naruto rodeó la cama del hermano mayor posándose junto a la de su amigo, sabía que ninguno podía verlo pero estaba seguro que sentían su hiperactividad a kilómetros de distancia, con un pequeño salto se subió a la cama a un costado del menor**-como te sientes? todos estaban muy preocupados, ba-chan dijo que tu caso era más delicado**

-**eso es porque Sasuke logró obtener el ****Mangekyō Sharingan…lo mío solo era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue-** aclaró el mayor sonriendo

**-supongo que ya no importa…aunque la cabeza me está matando-** comento el menor de los Uchihas moviéndose lentamente para quedar sentado**-tu…cómo te sientes aniki?**

Itachi sonrió al escuchar de nueva cuenta a Sasuke nombrarlo con un tinte de cariño

**-estaré bien otouto, estaremos bien**

El de aspecto zorruno no se detuvo a esperar un nuevo lapso de silencio, bombardeó a su amigo con preguntas y anécdotas, con planes de lo que harían tan solo dejaran el hospital, entonces Itachi se permitió pensar un poco, serían muchas las cosas por hacer, no podrían servir como ninjas en la aldea pero necesitarían dinero para poder vivir, debía pensar en ello, tendía que ver por Sasuke y por Deidara, después de todo ni siquiera pertenecía a la aldea, él lo tendría todavía más difícil…Deidara…si hubiese podido sus ojos se habrían abierto desmesuradamente, cayó en cuenta en la ausencia de chacra de su compañero.

**-Naruto**-le llamó ganando al instante la atención del otro ante el tonó preocupado que dejó escapar inconscientemente- **donde esta Deidara?**

**-en la habitación de al lado…despertó hace como una hora pero…**-dudó, continuando al sentir una leve presión en su mano cortesía de Sasuke-** no se lo tomó muy bien, atacó al médico en turno y cayó en una crisis nerviosa…**

Su voz se escuchaba algo apagada, si bien el artista había sido un enemigo, entre las personas que este había salvado se encontraba su amigo Sai y de no ser por el las cosas no serían las mismas en el equipo 7, no lo odiaba por lo sucedido tiempo atrás con Gaara, sabía que era su trabajo y aún con diferencias, ahora solo sentía algo de pena y esperaba poder acercarse lo suficiente para ayudarlo un poco.

**-debieron sedarlo**-continuó**- ba-chan espera que despierte más calmado y después lo dejarán salir con ustedes dos…yo…lo siento mucho por el**

**-no es tu culpa, deberá aprender a vivir con ello**- le tranquilizó el ex vengador**- aunque supongo que también serás su niñera**- se burló-** 3 por 2 dobe?**

**-pues aunque te burles sí, yo también seré su vigilante, han acondicionado su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, fue de las pocas zonas que sobrevivió al ataque de Pain al estar a las afueras de la aldea y bueno… es tan grande que supongo estaremos bien los 4-**explicó tratando de organizar mentalmente sus tareas como nuevo responsable del trio

**-supongo…pero como "invitado" deberás dormir en la sala d-o-b-e**

Itachi sonrió notando como su hermano parecía haber olvidado un poco su amargo pasado, el que le siguiera el juego al rubio con algunas bromas he insultos le hizo sentir mejor, el problema vendría al tratar con el artista.

**:oOo:**

**gracias por leer, porfavor no olviden comentar, este fic aun no esta finalizado (tengo unos 4 capis) asi ke si tienen sugerencias o peticiones son bien recibidas, saludos y nos vemos la proxima semana nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, segunda semana, segundo capi nwn, espero les guste**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 2**

Todo parecía demasiado bizarro para él, la cálida brisa tardía entraba a través de la ventana abierta mientras un pequeño gorrión boicoteaba en el borde de la misma como haciendo mofa antes su situación, lo observó ido, veía las pequeñas patas flexionarse ante cada impulso mientras la plumífera cabeza se inclinaba con inocencia.

Deidara suspiró entretenido con el hipnótico baile del ave, sentía la presión en sus muñecas presas por la gruesa correa de cuero, su cuerpo permanecía pasivo, impávido, sabiendo que la "poca" fuerza en sus extremidades no era más que la suficiente como para mantenerlo erguido.

Su rostro mostraba cansancio y resignación, unas pronunciadas ojeras surcaban lo alto de sus mejillas como si el llanto hubiese pasado constante, su tez pálida causó curiosidad en el pájaro que con un revoloteo seguro se acercó posándose en su regazo, el artista le siguió con la mirada y sintió una enorme necesidad por tocarlo pero apenas se dispuso a mover el brazo este regresó cual resorte rebotando en el colchón, frunció el ceño molesto mirando con odió el áspero amarre.

El gorrión saltó como consciente de su aprisionamiento cayendo justo a unos centímetros de sus dedos, Deidara sonrió, una mueca que pareció invisible pero que hacía tanto no salía se dibujó en su rostro, con suavidad movió su pulgar acariciando el delicado pecho del animal que con regocijo se apegó a la mano que le proporcionaba tal mimo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que el ave alzara en vuelo saliendo por donde había entrado, con tristeza siguió sus movimientos viendo cómo se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo y una vez más su mirada se quedó en la ventana.

**-me alegra que estés más tranquilo, con ese comportamiento saldrás junto con los Uchiha, serán dados de alta esta noche.**

La voz de la mujer lo molestó pero no se movió de su posición, como si su sola presencia fura un interruptor las molestias volvieron a él, de nuevo fue consciente de las vedas que rodeaban sus manos y su pecho, una constante y molesta punzada se hizo presente en los tres lugares, cerró los ojos con fuerza agachando un poco la cabeza.

**-no me importa...-** soltó con despreció sintiendo su respiración agitarse, de nuevo ese sentimiento de odio mezclado con dolor lo invadió, no lo soportaba.

Tsunade suspiró molesta y se acercó al rubio tomándolo del mentón apara obligarlo a que la mirase.

**-deberías de estar agradecido mocoso, tienes una nueva oportunidad y deberías aprovecharla**

**-yo no les pedí nada!-** le gritó con odió sintiendo con impotencia como sus ojos se aguaban- **debieron matarme! soy un asesino lo olvidas?**

**-no merecías la muerte-** aun cuando sus palabras pudiesen sonar gentiles su significado marcaba otro camino**- no es suficiente… vivirás y pagaras por tus pecados en este mundo, el tiempo que sea necesario**- el rubio bufó removiéndose en un intento de golpearla pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron**- la muerte es la salida más fácil y no gozaras el privilegio de tenerla**

La mujer se puso de pie en dirección a la salida deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

**-saldrás esta noche, como sabes estarás confinado al territorio de la hoja, un equipo anbu te vigilará día y noche, dado que no tienes un lugar en el que residir estarás al cuidado de Naruto Uzumaki en territorio Uchiha-** se volvió mirándolo esta vez con compasión**- no puedo obligarte a vivir con ellos pero te doy la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo…tú decides rubito**

La puerta se cerró de nueva cuenta, sus piernas y brazos temblaban haciendo sonar el metal de los barrotes a los costados de la cama, respiró pausadamente intentando tranquilizarse.

**-están ahí…están ahí…-**murmuró una y otra vez sintiendo aquella punzada disminuir.

La noche cayó deprisa, las calles lucían activas aún con la oscuridad, los trabajos de reconstrucción no cesaban y gente iba y venía por doquier, justo a mitad del sendero frente al hospital cinco personas conversaban antes de repartir sus caminos.

**-gracias por todo Tsunade-sama, le agradecemos las atenciones**- comento con educación el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha haciendo una leve reverencia.

**-no son necesarias las formalidades Itachi y procura no inclinarte o hacer movimientos bruscos en unos días o podrías retardar la recuperación-** le sonrió

**-Ba-chan! No te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien de ellos!**- gritó con entusiasmo Naruto sonriendo y enganchando sus brazos, cada uno con cada moreno

**-si los cuidas como si fueran ramen supongo que puedo estar tranquila**-bromeó ganándose un gracioso puchero del menor y discretas sonrisas por parte de los hermanos

La rubia volvió su mirada a Deidara que se mantenía de pie dándoles la espalda mirando el lado contrario del camino, no se movía y parecía hipnotizado por la espesura del bosque, los tres jóvenes frente a ella le imitaron esperando alguna reacción, el menor de ellos se adelantó.

**-hey Deidara! Vayamos a casa, les prepararé la cena vale?**-comento jocoso intentando romper la tensión.

El artista se volvió hacia ellos dejando ver su demacrado semblante, sus ojos apenas permanecían abiertos aun cuando su estado físico parecía correcto su mente estaba en otra parte, por un segundo bajo la mirada sincronizando el movimiento con un leve levantamiento de la palma de su mano, de nuevo fue consciente de la venda y frunció el ceño molesto volviendo su mirada a las personas frente a él.

**-no necesito nada de ti…-** el menor se mostró algo sorprendido- **de ninguno- **se giró en dirección a la masa de árboles**- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-** en un movimiento veloz desapareció perdiéndose en la maleza.

Naruto se dispuso a seguirle pero Itachi le detuvo con firmeza

**-no hará nada**-cabeceó indicando la presencia del grupo de ninjas ocultos**- somos vigilados, recuerdas? **

**-no te preocupes mocoso-** le llamó la Hokage**- su salud es buena así que lo que sea que suceda ahora depende de él.**

El rubio asintió con algo de pena, entendía la situación pero su optimismo nato le cegaba en ocasiones, tras algunas despedidas y recomendaciones el trio se encamino a lo que sería una vez más su hogar.

La parte más difícil del veredicto del consejo había sido sin duda la forzada cirugía represora del Dōjutsu, tanto Itachi como Sasuke lamentaban en cierta medida la perdida pero la alegría de a pesar de todo haber conservado su vista al 100% superaba por mucho la molestia, tras la intervención su visión había quedado algo borrosa por lo que mientras esta se recuperaba dependían un poco de sus habilidades perceptivas, pero aun cuando no representaba un gran impedimento el Uzumaki se empeñaba en ayudarlos hasta en la más mínima tarea.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta el rubio entró quedándose en el vestíbulo.

**-tuvimos que limpiar bastante por lo que puede lucir algo distinto**- se disculpó

Itachi se adelantó recorriendo el lugar y palpando lo que se encontraba a su paso, una sonrisa melancólica surcó sus labios, la culpa que lo marcaba no había desaparecido del todo pero sabía que debía _vivir_ con ello.

**-gracias Naruto**

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente rascando su cabeza con algo de pena

**-no fue nada Itachi, quería que se sintieran como en casa, después de todo es lo que es…y… que te parece teme?**

Sasuke por fin se decidió a cruzar el umbral repitiendo la acción de su hermano, al llegar a la estancia su vista se desvió a una pequeña habitación, la puerta corrediza estaba entreabierta dejando ver parte del interior, a paso lento se encaminó a esta permaneciendo al borde de la entrada, los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente, la misma habitación bañada en sangre con los cuerpos de su padres adornando el centro.

Contrario a lo que imaginó no sintió temor, ni odio, sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la mirada atenta de su hermano que orgulloso se colocó tras el apoyando una mano en su hombro, Sasuke retrocedió cerrando la puerta encarando al par.

**-nada mal dobe-** respondió con simpleza tomando asiento en un pequeño cojín frente a la mesa de té e invitando a los otros dos a imitarle**- estoy seguro que tienes mucho que decir…te escucho**

Naruto rió con energía, había tanto que contar, tantos años perdidos tenían que ponerse al corriente y no desaprovecharía la disponibilidad del moreno, Itachi sonrió girándose hacia la el pequeño corredor que daba al jardín dándoles un poco de espacio.

Apoyó la espalda en una de las columnas y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje, el viento removía el agua del pequeño estanque haciendo botar el espanta ciervos, cerró los ojos sintiendo las presencias ocultas en los árboles cercanos, se sabía vigilado pero no le importó, eras más que claro que no intentaría nada, las risas al interior de la casa lo llenaron de tranquilidad y se permitió un poco de descanso, antes de poder darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Sus piernas dolían, llevaba horas corriendo y gracias a eso lo entendió, también habían bloqueado su flujo de chacra, no tenía ni la décima parte, completamente temblosos llegó a un pequeño claro en el bosque, justo en medio se encontraba la base de un gran árbol cortado, se aproximó hacia el viendo el dibujo viejo y manchado de un blanco sobre la superficie, bufó sentándose y dejándose caer de espaldas para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Se sentía ansioso, desesperado y las malditas punzadas en sus manos y en su pecho no desaparecían, al contrario parecían aumentar cada segundo, se sentó de golpe quitando con desesperación las vendas que rodeaban sus palmas, se observó unos minutos la piel se veía clara, lisa, con ninguna marca más allá de las líneas curvas características vistas para la adivinación, un bamboleo nervioso se extendió desde sus brazos hasta la punta de los dedos y con angustia se frotó las manos intentando detenerlo.

Con dificultad se puso de pie buscando algo con la mirada, lo que fuera, cualquier objeto que le permitiera "liberarlas", la tensión aumentaba a cada segundo y sentía la piel levantarse como si algo bajo ella la empujara con fuerza, un pequeño destello le llegó de reojo y se volvió mirando un viejo y oxidado kunai incrustado en otro blanco viejo, una sonrisa algo desesperada curvó sus labios y dio un paso en dirección al arma.

El movimiento repentino de los arbustos lo hizo detenerse por un momento

**-sé que esto les divierte bastardos-** soltó con desprecio**- pero no se preocupen**- continuó alcanzando por fin el trozo de metal- **no es para ustedes…**

Recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol dejándose caer hasta tocar el suelo, empuñó el kunai y con el pulso tembloroso lo dirigió a la palma, los ninjas ocultos miraban con sorpresa pero sin moverse de su sitio, debían evitar que no hiciera daño a ningún habitante de la aldea, fuera de eso, no era su responsabilidad.

**-tranquilas…pronto estarán de nuevo afuera…-**murmuró nervioso y ansioso, una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el filo cortar la piel a su paso.

Podía sentir esas lenguas dentro, exigiendo con fuerza una salida, la herida surcó de un lado al otro y esperó viendo la sangre correr copiosamente hasta el suelo, pasaron segundos y nada salía, su rostro se mostró contrariado y a pesar del dolor introdujo un par de dedos buscando el viscoso apéndice, gritó adolorido sintiendo únicamente tejido y huesos, su tez se tornó pálida y reuniendo fuerzas tomó una vez más el oxidado metal para repetir el proceso en la otra mano.

La desesperación lo invadió, no había nada ahí pero las sentía y dolía horrores, lágrimas de impotencia corrieron sus mejillas y ahora con ambas manos heridas se dejó vencer esperando desangrarse, comenzó a pensar, a recordar aquel momento en el que realizo el jutsu prohibido que le dio sus herramientas de arte, no podía haberlas perdido, era imposible aun cuando lo escuchó en el juicio, aun cuando quedó inconsciente tras aquella droga, aun después de la "cirugía" no podía ser real.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo náuseas y un golpeteo fuerte en el pecho, tanteó el suelo con las manos hasta encontrar de nuevo el arma tras haberla dejado caer por el dolor, se inclinó hacia adelante quedando acuclillado y dirigió el filo a su torso, esa si debía seguir ahí, era la más fuerte, la más importante, esa lengua, su cuarta lengua estaría ahí.

Sonrió al borde de la locura ignorando el hecho de saber que si no tenía razón todo terminaría, empujó con fuerza pero el impacto jamás llegó, escuchó una respiración agitada a su lado y unas fuertes manos detenían las suyas, abrió los ojos confundido a un paso del desmayo, Itachi lo abrazaba por detrás deteniendo el trayecto del kunai, se veía agitado demostrando que acababa de llegar, eso lo enfureció.

**-qué crees que haces bastardo?-** empujó al moreno torpemente cayendo de costado

**-Eso debería preguntarte yo-** contestó con su característico tono de tranquilidad aun cuando su corazón latía a mil-**que crees que haces?**

**-nada que te importe! Devuélveme el kunai ahora!- **intentó levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó respirando agitadamente**-tu….bastardo…d-dámelo!, necesito sacarlas…**

Itachi se acercó a él botando el metal hasta dejarlo incrustado a unos metros, sujetó al artista por lo hombros y se sentó tras a él dejándolo recargado sobre su pecho, el rubio se removía en un intento de alejarlo pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

**-ya no están Deidara-** tomo las ensangrentadas manos dejando las palmas en alto mostrando las profundas heridas a su dueño**- desaparecieron…igual que el sharingan**

**-no…n-no, eso no es verdad, están ahí, aún las siento-** su voz sonaba desesperada y entrecortada, algunas lágrimas de ira caían hasta el suelo.

**-no, no lo están- **con delicadeza y algo de fuerza presionó las cortadas en un intento de detener el sangrado.

Itachi escuchó como poco a poco la respiración de rubio disminuía, el peso del menor amentó y entonces supo que por fin había perdido el conocimiento, cerró los ojos con frustración tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

**-para que molestarse en siquiera mover un dedo no?-** pregunto con desprecio al aire sabiendo quienes lo escuchaban-**no fueron su ordenes pero es su deber como ninjas…como seres humanos…por personas como ustedes, existen personas como nosotros**

Con velocidad se adentró en el bosque en dirección a su hogar, hacía años que no pisaba su antigua área de entrenamiento, no había llegado la media noche cuando decidió salir a caminar, apenas se adentró un poco percibió el intenso olor de la sangre, la sangre de Deidara, sin pensarlo corrió a su encuentro, era tanto el tiempo en el que se había sentido culpable, de no ser por él el rubio jamás hubiese conocido akatsuki y quizás su vida hubiese sido distinta, le gustaba pensar que tal vez en algún momento de su vida el rubio hubiera podido canalizar toda su energía en otro sentido.

Apenas el menor estuvo enfrente corrió a detenerlo, sabía que no se lo tomaría bien pero no esperaba eso, no tardó mucho en llegar al barrio Uchiha, abrió la puerta entrado con prisa dejando sorprendidos a Sasuke y a Naruto al verlo con el rubio inconsciente y sangrando en brazos.

**-q-que paso?-**preguntó el Uzumaki ayudándolo a recostar al artista en un futón

-**se cortó las manos buscando sus lenguas, llegue entes de que se atravesara el pecho**

**-iré por Tsunade**- se ofreció el menor de los hermanos pero una presencia nueva en la habitación lo detuvo

**-no será necesario, la Hokage ya ha sido informada, viene en camino**

**-Sai! Como…?, pensé que estabas de misión**- comentó Naruto acercándose a su amigo

**-estoy de misión, a cargo de este grupo y ya envié por ayuda- **explicó**-lamento lo que sucedió en el bosque Itachi-san, los responsables serán remplazados**

**-que rápido corren las noticias- **comento el mayor asintiendo ante las palabras del anbu-** gracias Sai-kun**

**-no hay porque-** sonrió**- es mi trabajo, si me disculpan **– hizo una pequeña reverencia-** si necesitan algo avísenme por favor**

El moreno desapareció en una nube de humo al tiempo que la puerta de la entrada era abierta de golpe, Itachi vio la mujer llegar y comenzar a examinar al rubio, no escuchó más, su mirada se perdió en el rostro del artista, sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo pero no podía hacer nada aún, necesitaba más tiempo.

**:oOo:**

**y hasta aki, pobre Dei no tomó muy bien las cosas, debo decir ke la primera escena de el en el hospital la tenia en la cabeza como imagen, kisas despues haga un dibujito XD**

**La pequeña aparicion de Sai m... no es un personaje ke me encante pero si necesitaba un lider anbu no podi ser otro mas ke el nwn**

**ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y demas XD, gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 3**

El sol aún no salía, hacía ya horas que Tsunade había abandonado la casa pero el movimiento seguía.

Naruto y Sasuke recogían algunos trastes en la cocina, aun cuando no eran horas para cenar el hambre los había invadido, el rubio pensaba en lo ocurrido en los últimos días, había pasado menos tiempo que los Uchiha en el hospital y se había sentido muy feliz apenas pudo dejar el piso para ir a la habitación de su amigo.

La guerra había sido muy dura y aun tenia presente su imagen frente a Sasuke durante el combate, por fin lo comprendían ambos lo entendían y sin necesidad de palabra alguna sabían que su lazo, aquel que el Uzumaki había defendido a capa y espada y que el Uchiha había negado e intentado borrar era mucho más fuerte que una simple y antigua amistad.

El crujido de cerámica estrellando contra el suelo rompió el silencio llamando su atención.

**-mierda…-** susurró el Uchiha presionando la herida en su mano hecha con la vajilla, se inclinó tanteando el piso en busca de los fragmentos cuando sintió una fría mano deteniendo sus movimientos.

**-yo lo hago teme**

Sasuke suspiró viendo solo manchas frente a él, no lo suficientemente nítidas pero si un tanto reconocibles, se dejó caer chocando su espalda con el muro más cercado y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con pesar, unos segundos después y tras escuchar como su compañero se deshacía del desastre sintió como este tomaba su mano limpiándola con un paño húmedo.

**-lo siento**

**-jeje el gran Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose, quien eres y que has hecho con **_**mi**_** teme?**

El rubio sonrió sonrojándose al instante al notar el calificativo de propiedad que dio sin pensar, esperando que el otro no lo hubiese escuchado se apresuró a continuar.

**-em… no debes preocuparte pronto tu vista estará al cien ya verás-**levantó la mirada topándose con la atención del moreno, Sasuke lo observaba con seriedad y cierta concentración

**-tu…teme?-** aun cuando podía parecer burla el tono en que las palabras salieron denotaban mas un pensamiento, el rubio golpeo ligeramente la pálida mejilla haciéndolo reaccionar un poco, sonrió - **sigues siendo un idiota- **acompaño la mano ajena con la suya**-y jamás entenderé porque hiciste todo aquello**

**-te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras- **contestó el menor acercándose a él para hablarle al oído- **porque** **eres lo más importante para mi…**

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa haciendo sonrojar al otro

**- …no tiene caso hablar contigo…como hablarle a la pared**

Antes de que el menor pudiese contestar sintió el suave roce de los labios del moreno en su frente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa viendo como el Uchiha se ponía de pie lentamente apoyándose en su hombro y desaparecía por la puerta…3…2…1

**-Teme espera! Que fue eso?**

Mientras en una de las habitaciones Itachi velaba el sueño del artista, Deidara se retorcía entre las sabanas soltando algunos quejidos, el morenos no podía hacer más que acomodarlo cuando se calmaba un poco o evitar que se destapase por completo, quería hablar con él, no como compañero ni como un intento de amigo que estaba seguro el menor rechazaría, quería hablar como persona, de hombre a hombre, de ser humano a ser humano.

Deidara se levantó de golpe temblando de pies a cabeza y con la respiración completamente agitada, el mayor se acercó esperando algún golpe o gesto de rechazo pero para su sorpresa se vio apresando en los brazos del menor con tal fuerza que incluso se sobresaltó un poco, sin pensar mucho correspondió el agarre acariciando con suavidad su larga cabellera.

Tras unos segundos sintió como el menor temblaba con más fuerza y se separaba mirando en todas direcciones con angustia, entendió lo que sucedía y se apresuró a colocar un pequeño recipiente en su regazo mientras palmeaba su espalda, el rubio no tardó en vomitar tosiendo y apretando las sabanas con brusquedad.

Deidara jadeaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza sintiendo como a su alrededor se movía evitando que las náuseas se fueran por completo, había perdido mucha sangre y seguramente cogido alguna infección por el oxidado kunai, abrió los parpados algo asustado al sentir como el moreno separaba sus manos de las ahora ensangrentadas sabanas.

**-no hagas presión abrirás más las heridas**

La voz calmada del Uchiha acompañada de una constante caricia en el dorso de sus manos lo obligó a destensarse, poco a poco su respiración se tranquilizó y sus hombros cayeron un poco dándole una apariencia cansada y un tanto ida, observaba cada movimiento manteniendo su mirada fija sobre sus aprisionadas manos con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

Sintió como Itachi lo soltaba y su atención se posó de inmediato sobre sus acciones, vio cómo se alejaba y tomaba algunas cosas de una cómoda, volvía y de nueva cuanta tomaba sus manos para revisar las heridas, el silencio invadió la estancia tan solo rompiéndose por el sonido de los movimientos del mayor.

**-porque…?-**pregunto el artista con la garganta seca

**-porque no?**

Al responder con otra pregunta Itachi obtuvo la completa atención del rubio, Deidara alejó sus manos con un tanto de rudeza.

**-deja de pensar Deidara-**suspiró**- no queda más que hacer**

**-debiste dejarme morir **

**-no…no de ese modo**- el menor bufó molesto**- no sería un **_**descanso**_** de ser así**

**-que más te da?**-respondió sin entender muy bien el comentario anterior

Itachi se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a la ventana

**-puedes quedarte aquí, siempre serás bienvenido…solo date una oportunidad quieres?-**se volvió tras escuchar como el menor se recostaba de nueva cuenta y le miraba desde su posición.

**-tú no eres así-** su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cansada- **solo te escuché… un par de veces hablar así… con Kisame y con Danna…pero tu…tú no eres así…-**sus ojos se cerraron

**-no me conoces Deidara**- se acercó y lo cubrió del frio**- y al parecer yo tampoco a ti…**

Akatsuki había sido un punto culminante en la vida de sus integrantes, para Itachi y Deidara no era la excepción, tras haber sido obligado a entrar el rubio se había mostrado molesto y evasivo con el renegado de la hoja pero las relaciones dentro de la organización no eran lo que muchos pensaban, se toleraban y dentro de lo que cabía se respetaban, la convivencia no era mucha pero cuando coincidían en temporadas en las que debían ocultarse el trato mutuo era tolerable e inclusive en algunas ocasiones agradable.

Itachi no podía dejar pasar algo asi, tenía la oportunidad de "terminar" bien y asi lo haría, apenas el sol anunció el nuevo día se encaminó a la torre de la Hokage, debía saber cual sería su trabajo de ahora en adelante.

Los pasos del moreno se alejaron acompañados de los del portador del kiuby, la ausencia del chacra de estos fue suficiente alarma para que el artista despertara de su largo sueño, parpadeo varias veces hasta enfocar y ubicarse y suspiró pesadamente al verse en la que sabía era la habitación de Itachi, todo ahí olía a él aun cuando apenas hubiese vuelto a esa casa.

Se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentado sintiendo el cuerpo completamente adolorido, su cabeza estaba gacha formando una fina cortina con su cabello, con movimientos lentos peinó un poco su rubia cabellera tomándola en un puño dejando que colgara sobre su hombro izquierdo, observó la ventana a unos pasos de él, viendo el recuerdo del moreno parado frente a ella la noche anterior.

Nuevamente pequeños pitidos le hicieron sonreír algunas aves revoloteaban en el cancel, entrando y saliendo por el espacio entre las cortinas abiertas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente con un pequeño crujido llamando su atención.

**-m?… vaya, ya estas despierto**

Sasuke entró cargando en su manos una pequeña bandeja con comida, se acercó inclinándose un poco y dejándola en una mesilla al costado de donde el rubio descansaba siendo observado a cada movimiento, se puso de pie y abrió un poco más las cortinas dejando entrar la luz y la brisa por completo, volvió en sus pasos y se sentó en el suelo suspirando con pesadez.

Para el moreno las cosas había resultado demasiado complicadas, demasiado buenas para lo que él esperaba, al igual que su hermano tenía su vida completamente planeada, entrenaría muy duro, superaría a su hermano, lo mataría y probablemente moriría con él y si no pasaba el mismo terminaría con su vida, las cosas cambiaron desde ahí y pasó al plan b, bien su hermano si murió, pero el no, resulto que vivió engañado y su nueva meta era cobrar venganza ahora por su aniki… si lo pensaba bien su plan de vida se basaba en una enorme "V" de venganza pero en cada uno de su planes y caminos el final sería la muerte, muerto en manos de Madara, muerto en manos de alguno de los Kages, muerto a manos de Naruto, parecía que el universo conspiraba en su contra simplemente para molestarlo y al final de todo estaba ahí, vivo y compartiendo su casa con su amado hermano, su estúpido e incondicional amigo de la infancia y ….y un sujeto que tiempo atrás se suicidó frente a sus ojos, si, en definitiva su vida era rara.

Ya no sentía odio ni miedo ya no le importaba lo que sucediera nada podía ser peor a lo que vivió, no le importaba si quienes se oponían a su estadía en la aldea le creían hipócrita o aprovechado, como si su "relación" con el héroe de Konoha le hubiese salvado, todo pasaba por una razón y si solo podría disfrutar de un periodo de calma previo a un nuevo sufrimiento no le importaba, si este llegaba ya vería que hacer.

Extendió su mano tomando un trozo de pan de la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca, cada día veía menos borroso y aunque las manchas seguían sabía que el artista no dejaba de observarlo con el ceño completamente fruncido.

**-qué? ,no vas a comer?, descuida no está envenenado **

**-porque haces esto?-**le preguntó dudoso, tomando un pequeño plato con fruta, no sentía mucha confianza pero su estómago le exigía alimento, Sasuke suspiró masticando lentamente.

**-tampoco es fácil para mi sabes?...te recuerdo que intentase asesinarme**-Deidara gruñó molesto impedido de reclamar por estar ocupado comiendo- **por alguna extraña razón que no entiendo, aunque realmente no me importa…Itachi…él tiene cierto aprecio hacia ti-** el rubio detuvo sus movimientos algo sorprendido- **puede ser remordimiento, un intento por compensar algo…no sé, pero si a él no le importa que estés aquí, supongo que a mí tampoco**

**-los Uchiha…son extraños**-murmuró más para sí, pero fue claramente escuchado

**-pues tú no eres muy normal que digamos, no cualquiera se suicida en un acto desesperado en medio de una batalla-**se burló

**-no me suicidé! Te mostré mi más grande obra de arte!-** se defendió**- deberías sentirte honrado-** comentó con un leve sonrojo

**-si claro-** le picó**- como sea…date prisa y recupérate no siempre seremos tus niñeras**

**-yo no les pedí nada**

**-cielos, tan difícil es aceptar algo de ayuda?... me está cabreando que todos cuestionen lo que Itachi y yo hagamos, ni siquiera yo jodí tanto después de la sentencia…mierda no pueden solo aceptarlo y ya?**

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, tenía completamente en otro concepto al menor delos Uchiha y ahora estaba ahí hablando con él con toda la naturalidad del mundo, en verdad algo debía estar mal.

Sus pasos eran lentos, hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de una simple caminata y hasta el más insignificante suceso como el aire chocar contra su rostro o los rayos de sol acariciando su piel le llenaban de dicha.

Su "alma" descansó tras hablar con Tsunade, no es que fuera un zángano pero le tranquilizaba enormemente el saber que se le había asignado un fondo económico como compensación por la masacre Uchiha, además de su apoyo durante la última guerra, no era mucho pero sería suficiente por un tiempo, al menos lo que necesitaba.

**-Itachi! Llevemos ramen para desayunar que te parece? Si?**

El moreno sonrió al sentir como Naruto tiraba con fuerza de su mano, aun cuando pasaban los años seguía siendo tan "infantil", alegre, con un movimiento delicado pero firme lo detuvo negando levemente.

**-no quisiera que nos retrasáramos mas, podemos volver más tarde, quizás para la cena**

**-mooo, está bien- **contestó con un puchero volviendo al camino aun con la mano del mayor.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban cruzando la puerta de la casa cuando un fuerte estruendo los alerto, ambos se miraron para salir corriendo hacia la planta alta, tenían confiaza en que el rubio no despertara hasta su llegada pero ahora temían que el y Sasuke estuvisen en mas que un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Entraron de golpe a la habitación suspirando de alivio al instante, Deidara permanecia hincado en el suelo maldiciendo junto a los restos de los trastes en los que había almorzado, Sasuke estaba a su lado presionando con una mano la nuevamente abierta herida del rubio y con la otra buscando una venda en la mesilla de noche.

**-te dije que dejaras eso ahí, si serás idiota otra ves se abrió**- murmuró el moreno sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos.

**-am... estan bien teme?-** el menor se se giró al escuchar la voz de su amigo

**-volvieron...si, todo bien**-Itachi se acercó hasta quedar a su lado**- esta bien aniki solo se abrio de nuevo**

**- yo me encargo otouto-**le miró sonriendo levemente**- porque no vas con Naruto, aun no ha comido nada**

**-como quieras-** respondió encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia- **vamos dobe**

**-a quien le dices dobe! Tu teme!**

Los gritos e insultos se perdieron en el pasillo, el artista no había apartado la mirada del moreno, una vez mas siguió sus movimientos hasta que vio sus manos vendadas de nueva cuenta.

**-gracias**

Itachi se volvió algo sorprendido tras escuchar el agradecimiento, un tenue rubor adornaba las mejillas del rubio, el mayor sonrió

**- no hay de que, gracias a ti por hacer compañia a Sasuke- **Deidara lo miró confundido**- bien pudo no pasarse por esta habitación o subirte comida he irse pero se quedó, por algo debió ser**

**-dijo...el dijo que le fue dificil pelear conmigo-** Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa**- no es que la menosprecie...y tampoco la alabe pero dijo que es… respetable**- levanto su mirada hasta ahora fija en sus manos**- mi arte**- aclaró

**-entiendo**

**-cuando luché con el...pensé que sería como pelear contra ti, una práctica…al menos a él lo tenía en frente y él necesitaba información que pensó yo podía darle**

El rubio hablo meditando, como intentando justificar en cierto modo su pelea con el menor de los Uchiha, había sido como una prueba para el y al saber que solo era cuestion de "negocios" entre ambos desapareció un poco el rencor que tenía hacia el menor.

**-me alegra saber que no hay problemas entre ustedes**

**-eso no quita que sea un creido-** comentó tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, si bien era cierto no era momento de mostrar lo que para el era debilidad

**-bueno, es un gran paso**- se puso de pie deteniendose en la entrada**- esperare ansioso el día que gustes conversar de ese modo conmigo, Deidara**

El moreno salió dejando al artista con la palabra en la boca, quizas era que sus fuerzas se habían terminado o que no quería perder mas tiempo en pensar una forma de "solucionar" su situación pero realmente estaba por dejarse vencer por esa paz que quería invadirlo y a la que se negaba tan obstinadamente.

**:oOo:**

**bueno, como notaran en este capi ay un intento de sasunaru, la verdad es la primera vez ke escribo algo de este par y no creo hondar mucho en ellos, aun asi si hay alguna sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**personalmente antes odiaba a Sasuke (nos mató a ita!) pero despues de analizarlo un poco y leer muuuuuchos fics me di cuanta ke no es tan malo (?) XD, me gusta pensar que si no tuviera tantos traumas y pudiese reencontrarse con ita las cosas cambiarían, recordemos ke antes de todo el era un niño feliz como todos jejej**

**les agradezco los comentarios y les invito a que me dejen su opinion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 4**

Algunas veces le parecía que el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento, aunque solo fuese a partir de que "volviera", antes cada pelea, cada misión a la que era enviado, pasaba tan rápido que la emoción y la adrenalina recorría por completo su cuerpo, ahora todo era "paz" y comenzaba a notar hasta las más insignificantes cosas a su alrededor.

Llevaba ya tres semanas en territorio Uchiha, su auto infligidas heridas casi habían cicatrizado por completo aunque el dolor persistía, por esas fechas amanecía un poco más tarde y aunque ya llevaba varios minutos despierto no escuchaba el acostumbrado movimiento en la planta baja, guiado por el hambre se dirigió a la cocina, apenas cruzó la entrada su pecho saltó con algo de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido junto a la mesilla.

No se movió, examinó cada detalle, cada color, rojo, el cuerpo de un Uchiha frente a él, inmóvil, sangrando, su corazón bombeaba con rapidez pero no como alguna vez lo pensó, no sentía alegría o satisfacción, no había emoción, los rasgos del menor eran tan parecidos, su cabello negro esparcido sobre la duela, su piel pálida resaltada por el hilillo carmesí bajando desde el pómulo hasta la mejilla y perdiéndose en el cuello ladeado, las ojeras…aquellas pronunciadas marcas faltantes que lo hacían diferir de Itachi.

No había luchado con Sasuke por probar que podía hacerlo, no había muerto en esa batalla por regodearse sabiendo que había terminado con lo más importante de su rival, lucho con él por ver los ojos de Itachi reflejados en el vengador, por ver la pena y lástima que sentía por él desde que le obligó a unirse a aquella pútrida organización, lucho con él por destruir el único sentimiento dirigido hacia su persona con completa honestidad.

Su memoria estaba dañada, cortada, sus recuerdos no iban más allá de un par de años antes del encuentro con el moreno, el tiburón y la marioneta en aquel templo de su antigua aldea, nada más que rechazo y odio, desprecio e incomprensión, su vida era su arte y aun así no recordaba cómo había comenzado y él…Itachi venía y le mostraba su lastima, lo que más le molestaba era el que la deseaba, la necesitaba, podía sonar masoquista pero esa lastima era distinta, no era desdén era dolor, sentir por él.

Una mancha negra pasando junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Itachi entró a la cocina seguido de un somnoliento Naruto, al ver el cuerpo sobre el piso el mayor no espero para posarse a su lado y Deidara no podía apartar la mirada de los dos.

Sasuke se sintió sostenido y con un gran suspiro intentó levantarse no despertando del todo, su hermano lo haló para que se recostara sobre sus piernas.

**-no te muevas estas sangrando**

**-que paso?-** preguntó molestó, lo ultimó que recordaba era un ruido, bajó por comida y un ruido tras él lo hizo volverse alerta, activo el sharingan y…no lo tenía, había sido un reflejo y el esfuerzo le había resentido con una gran punzada que lo mareo al instante, se frotó los ojos con los dedos sintiendo la humedad al instante**-…lo olvide…olvide que ya no estaba**

Al instante el resto entendió, Itachi lo tomó por la cintura ayudándolo a levantarse, su cuerpo se sentía débil y tembloroso, junto con Naruto lo llevó a la estancia recostándolo apoyado en uno de los cojines de la misma, el Uzumaki salió al jardín pidiendo a Sai que fuese por Tsunade, sabía que estaba ahí y de cierto modo lo agradecía.

Itachi volvió a la cocina en donde Deidara aún permanecía de pie, absorto en sus pensamientos y la mirada fija en las manchas rojas sobre el suelo, se inclinó hasta quedar en su campo de visión.

**-no lo entiendo-** el rubio lo miró confundido- **no entiendo que está pasando, que me está pasando? -** el moreno suspiró comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación-** estaba ahí…en el suelo, yo-**miró al moreno con algo de culpa, su cuerpo no había respondido, no había movido un dedo por ayudar al menor**- no es como lo esperaba…**

**-descuida, entiendo…es… algo bueno, parece que te estás dando una segunda oportunidad-** le aclaró sonriendo levemente

**-no hice nada-** aclaró

**-te equivocas, fue la ausencia de dicha acción lo que ha aclarado un poco tus pensamientos- **el moreno sacó un par de tazas sirviendo algo de café, le tendió una al rubio

**-tu que sabes**- respondió con molestia

**-has notado que el sol brilla con más intensidad?-**el otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el desvío de tema**- o que las aves trinan demasiado fuerte?-**sonrió- **…son cosas que la gente no se preocupa por notar… quizás nunca lo viste pero tú siempre has sido así**- el rubio frunció el ceño**- recuerdo hace algunos años…Sasori perdió parte de una de su marionetas durante una batalla- **Deidara parecía sorprendido, nunca pensó que Itachi prestara atención a lo que sucedía dentro de Akatsuki fuera de lo que era su trabajo**-…esa noche volviste al campo de batalla y pasaste toda la madrugada buscando, estaba algo rota pero se la devolviste, él te agradeció, creo que jamás lo había visto agradecer algo a alguien**

**-era muy importante para él y… su marioneta se rompió por cubrirme de un ataque-** se excusó

**-no eres una mala persona Deidara, ninguno lo fuimos…solo teníamos metas, equivocadas tal vez pero metas a fin y al cabo**

El rubio parecía más calmado, por algún motivo las palabras de Itachi siempre lo tranquilizaban, suspiro sonriendo de medio lado, le sorprendía ver que después de profesar su supuesto odio hacia el ahora solo encontrara cierta afinidad al tratarlo, "los opuestos se traen", pensó.

El "diagnostico" no tardó en salir de labios de la Hokage, como lo habían imaginado Sasuke se había forzado, ya habían pasado semanas desde la cirugía pero a fin de cuentas eso era y como toda intervención médica requería de cuidados, despues de eso una extraña ansiedad creció en el artista, veía a Itachi hacer tantas cosas, cuidar de ellos que por un pequeño momento temió una recaida similar a la del Uchiha menor.

Trató de poner de su parte y tomandolo como una especie de "paga" para con los hermanos, daba igual si en un principio se había negado, tenía un techo donde vivir y no sería un mantenido.

La noche no había caído cuando el intenso aroma a bakudan inundó la casa entera, Naruto se esforzaba en una partida de shogui contra Sasuke mientras Itachi leía un libro de la olvidada estantería, apenas fueron conscientes del olor se miraron interrogantes saliendo un poco de la duda al ver entrar al artista cargando una humeante olla entre sus manos enguantadas.

**-qué?, no se queden mirando y ayuden… tu, ve por la vajilla- **dijo al otro rubio con un ligero cabeceo_- _**tu por algo para beber**_-_ esta vez le indicó al menor de los Uchiha- **y tu ayúdame que esto está caliente.**

Con ligeras sonrisas el trio siguió las indicaciones, un par de minutos después todos estaban sentados a la mesa listos para comenzar, sin esperar alguna "oración" o indicación Deidara destapo la olla y se sirvió en un pequeño plato comenzando a comer tras soltar un discreto "itadaikimasu".

**-te ha quedado bastante rico, gracias por la comida Deidara-** agradeció casualmente el Uzumaki haciendo sonrojar un poco al mayor

**-n-no hay porque- **susurró_-_**yo… pensé que si vamos…voy a…me dejaran quedarme aquí- **hizo una pequeña pausa sintiéndose extremadamente tonto al tener un tanto de nervios**-...bueno podríamos organizarnos, ya saben para hacer las comidas y eso…**

Itachi sonrió dejando su platillo frente a él, cada día se sentía más tranquilo al ver como cada uno se adaptaba en cierta medida, Deidara no era la excepción y parecía querer dar el siguiente paso.

**-me parece perfecto…a partir de mañana colocare una pizarra y nos pondremos de acuerdo, te parece?- **preguntó al artista en un tono que dejó en claro el lugar que le estaba dando.

La vida de cada uno había sido muy distinta, sus familias habían quedado en el pasado hacía mucho tiempo y aunque nada pudiese remplazar ese sentir podrían comenzar de otra manera, ambos eran los mayores e incluso el rubio lo sentía así, no por egocentrismo o por querer tener el control de algo que sabía no podría pero si podía llegar a tener cierta autoridad a favor de su nueva "familia" la tomaría, igual no sabía cuánto podría durar aquello pero no le quedaba más que aprovecharlo.

El otoño estaba por terminar y la casa parecía cada vez más "familiar" los habitantes iban y venían haciendo quehaceres cualquiera, platicaban, peleaban, convivían, esa tarde Itachi toma una siesta, la calidez del sol tardío le causaba somnolencia lo que después de unas cuantas horas lo hicieron ceder ante la inactividad.

La puerta corrediza estaba abierta mientras una pequeña corriente removía sus cabellos adheridos a su frente por el sudor, las pesadillas siempre habían sido recurrentes en sus momentos de descanso pero hacía años que no tenía una tan vivida como la que atravesaba su cabeza como un puñal en ese momento.

Habían sido tantas y tan dolorosas cada una de ellas, las más fuertes justo cuando se permitía algo de tranquilidad como si su pasado se burlara en su cara negándole un solo día de paz, estaba cubierto de sangre y su reflejo se veía en cada dirección hacia la que trataba de buscar una salida, montañas de cuerpos le rodeaban y todas con la distintiva marca de su clan, su vista se perdió en la luna roja sobre el dejándole un intenso sentimiento de soledad logrando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, escuchaba gritos y llanto y entre todas esas voces una extremadamente conocida perforó sus oídos estremeciéndolo hasta los huesos.

Ahí, frente a él su hermano lo miraba con dolor, con miedo, preguntando una y otra vez lo que en la realidad le pidió, un "por qué", una razón que sabía ya resuelta y que en ese bizarro plano de su subconsciencia jamás tendría respuesta.

Como antes la desesperación lo invadió y sabiendo que era el único lugar donde podía permitirse caer dejó salir toda su frustración, gritó, golpeó y permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, alguien lo sujetó por detrás y al instante sintió agresión, se volvió con fuerza sujetando por el cuello al extraño dentro de su "mundo".

Sentía la tensión del cuerpo bajo el y escuchaba quejas, suplicas como las que tantas veces ignoró, lentamente la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se quebró como un fino cristal y la brillante luz del sol le pegó de lleno obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y no podía dejar de ejercer presión bajo sus dedos, las manos del extraño se posaron en sus muñecas intentando detenerlo pero no podía, un par de temblorosos dedos se deslizaron desde su parpado cerrado recorriendo la mejilla donde se detuvieron haciéndolo notar la humedad en su rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe.

El "extraño" lo observaba dificultosamente, sus cabellos rubios esparcidos en la duela, su piel canela pálida y perlada por el sudor, sus brillantes ojos azules opacados visibles apenas por la pequeña rendija que les hacía notar abiertos, Deidara soltó el poco aire que le quedaba y entonces reaccionó.

Dejó que la fuerza en sus manos le abandonara y se alejó torpemente cayendo de espaldas quedando prácticamente sentado a los pies del artista, el rubio jaló todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron ahogándose con su propia saliva siendo atacado por una acceso de tos, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar por completo.

El moreno no estaba mejor, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, recordó la caricia sobre su rostro y con rapidez llevó sus manos a él manchando las palmas de sangre, se perdió en la viscosa sustancia dejando de lado sus pensamientos en menos de dos segundos, con cuidado se acercó a su compañero posándose inconscientemente sobre él, sus piernas flexionadas sosteniendo su peso se posaron a cada lado de las del menor, se inclinó tratando de separar la mano con la que el otro cubría su rostro intentado aun de recuperar el aliento.

**-D-deidara?**

**-e-estoy….estoy bien- **se apresuró a contestar dejando que el mayor le manipulara, le observó completamente mareado sintiendo aun los dedos en su cuello y el fuerte golpe en su espalda y su nuca.

Estaba confundido pero dentro de todo "tranquilo", sabía que había ocurrido, la tarde comenzaba a enfriar y sabiendo que Itachi dormía en el pórtico frente al jardín se acercó con una pequeña manta entre sus brazos, no era su obligación pero igual no quería que enfermara, si es que podía, después de todo aun no entendía muy bien la "mecánica" de su nuevo contenedor, sus cuerpos hacía mucho que habían desaparecido, lo que eran ahora lo desconocía por completo pero igual no le daba mucha importancia.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y no fue consciente del momento en el que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha, el aire dejaba sus pulmones y la mirada perdida del mayor lo llenaba con el temor al no saber qué hacer.

Tosió una vez más y cerró los ojos con molestia, un pequeño rose en su mejilla lo volvió a la realidad, se inquietó al ver la preocupación en el rostro frente a él, levanto su mano con dificultad imitando el gesto de Itachi en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad.

**-e-estas bien?...lo siento mucho…yo no...no sé qué…-** el rubio le cortó tapando torpemente su boca con su mano vendada, negó levemente sintiendo su respiración un poco más calmada.

**-no…no importa, yo…se lo que son...esos malditos ataques psicóticos…-**explicó**- tambien me ocurrió, apenas entre a Akatsuki- **el moreno le miró sorprendido- **ataqué dos veces a Sasori-**sonrió sintiendo su voz ronca**- menos mal…que era de madera no?-**se burló aligerando un poco la tensión en el ambiente pero el moreno no sonrió.

Aun preocupado le ayudó a incorporarse escuchando uno que otro quejido, a tropezones logró llevarlo a la estancia donde lo recostó sobre un par de cojines.

**-estoy bien bastardo, no es…**

**-si es algo!-** lo interrumpió, tan abruptamente que logro que saltara un poco**- es mucho…es todo**_-_ Deidara miraba desde el suelo como sacaba ungüentos y vendajes**- pude matarte-** murmuró con pesar.

El rubio no se atrevió a hablar más, después de todo no tenía muchas energías como para replicar, el moreno se hincó frente a él desenroscando un pequeño frasco, Deidara no perdía detalle de cada acción y su mirada se perdió al conectarse con el aun rojizo rostro frente a él, frunció el ceño con molestia.

**-estas sangrando-**estiró su mano y con la venda de la misma borró el rastro, sonrió satisfecho- **así está mejor.**

Itachi sostuvo la mano del artista en el aire apenas se alejó de él, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, Deidara tratando de enfocar su borrosa visión y el moreno detallando las purpuras marcas en el cuello mancillado de su compañero, con lentitud entrelazó los dedos con los del rubio abriéndose paso, deslizó los dedos de su mano libre por la marcada piel ganándose un pequeño gruñido de molestia y una débil agarre de su muñeca impidiéndole continuar.

**-porque… te importa tanto?-** le escuchó decir al menor, su rostro mostraba molestia y desconcierto

Itachi se negaba a dejarlo pasar, no podía ser así, ya habían pasado por mucho y por fin veía un pequeño rayo de esperanza, sabía que no duraría mucho pero en verdad quería por primera vez en toda su vida ser completamente egoísta y pensar en él, en Deidara.

Desde que lo conoció le pareció alguien diferente, le causaba una gracia enorme el odio que el artista le profesaba y una enorme pena la impulsividad con la que actuaba, algunas veces sabía que sus pensamientos parecían los de alguien mayor al verse obligado a madurar desde muy temprana edad pero le dolía pensar…saber que la mayoría de los integrantes de Akatsuki morirían siendo jóvenes, un completo desperdicio a su parecer, para él siempre fue un nudo de curiosidad que lentamente parecía desenredarse con cierta facilidad.

Deidara le distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando se apartó bruscamente tapando su rostro con frustración y respirando con algo de agitación, como si estuviese molesto y tratase de ocultarlo, con movimientos lentos una vez más tomo las manos del otro entre las suyas dejando ver la incomodidad del artista.

**-no lo sé…-**respondió a la pregunta inconclusa**- solo…-** se aproximó lentamente hasta juntar su frente con la de Deidara**- no quiero seguir, no así…no solo**

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sintiendo la respiración del mayor sobre él, su tacto tembloroso sobre sus muñecas y la más grande empatía que jamás había sentido, era justo lo que el temía, justo lo que le atormento las primeras semanas desde que terminó la guerra, aquella terrible incertidumbre por saber que estaba solo y no entendía cómo manejarlo, ahora veía que no era el único.

Una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla y cerró sus parpados con fuerza odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba e impulsivamente junto sus labios con los del moreno, en un roce tan fugaz que por un momento ambos pensaron no ocurrió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y no duro mucho más cuando ambos buscaron esa sensación de nuevo, esta vez con furia y desesperación, sus labios chocaban con fuerza y sus respiraciones se agitaban al paso de cada segundo, el rubio se removió sujetando el rostro del Uchiha manipulándolo a su antojo mientras este sostenía su peso apoyando sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor enredando sus delgados dedos en la larga y alborotada cabellera.

Necesitaban más pero ambos temían que cualquier acción detuviera al otro, con un poco de duda el ojiazul abrió la boca mordisqueando levemente la del moreno como pidiendo permiso para entrar, más rápido de lo que pensó, el otro respondió gustoso acompañando la lengua del artista en una danza suave, calmada, aminorando la emoción de segundos atrás.

Se besaban y acariciaban nada más allá del área de sus rostros, en un descuido la mano de Itachi resbaló hasta el cuello de Deidara causando que le empujara profiriendo un agudo grito de dolor, y para su desgracia la "magia" terminó.

Nuevamente ambos su miraban, completamente agitados y ahora mucho más desconcertados.

**-l-lo siento**

Sin esperar palabra tomo el pequeño frasco antes abierto untando cuidadosamente un poco de ungüento sobre la amoratada piel, Deidara suspiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento sintiendo como el otro le ayudaba a erguirse y le colocaba un vendaje sobre la herida.

**-tardará unos días pero, esto ayudara a que las molestias desaparezcan pronto**

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, lo siguiente no fue más que recomendaciones de cuidado, disculpas interrumpidas y oscos agradecimientos frenados por la llegada del par faltante en el hogar, ambos sabían que las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

**:oOo:**

**Uf!, ya se ve un poco de itadei aquí jejeje la verdad me es difícil abordarlo porque m…. quiero que sea algo natural, es decir, su acercamiento se da ante la necesidad de ambos por una segunda oportunidad, digamos que están en una isla desierta y no tienen nada a lo que aferrarse mas que uno al otro…**

**Por otro lado vemos que el supuesto odio de Dei no es tan palpable como el mismo pensaba, al menos no de forma directa para con los Uchiha jejej**

**Jejeje tengo hasta la mitad del siguiente capi asi que estamos en el punto en que se aceptan muuuuchas sugerencias XD**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar nwn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 5**

La residencia Uchiha retumbaba por completo, algunas pequeñas columnas de humo se veían a lo lejos justo saliendo del patio trasero, sin embargo el equipo anbu en guardia solo rodeaba el perímetro siguiendo las órdenes dadas, "vigilar al _prisionero"_.

Hacia unos días que le habían permitido el uso de arcilla y pólvora (en cantidades controladas claro), no era lo mismo pero ayudaba un poco a reducir su ansiedad, los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días de su niñez en donde los fuegos pirotécnicos junto a la grisácea sustancia eran lo único que le hacía sonreír, le traían cierta nostalgia que lo mantenía entretenido y "tranquilo".

Así que ahí estaba Deidara, sentado en medio del jardín completamente lleno de manchas blancas y con una sonrisa que logro sorprender incluso a los ninjas ocultos, colocó sobre el suelo un pequeño saltamontes blanco, se alejó un poco y en unos segundos la escultura estallo llegando algunos trozos a impactar con su cuerpo, sonrió.

**-en verdad que no le veo lo "grandioso" a tanto ruido**

El rubio se volvió mirando a sus espaldas al menor de los Uchiha que lo observaba recostado en la duela del pequeño pórtico que daba a la estancia, tan solo girando la cabeza hacia él.

**-al menos no estoy de holgazán tirado en el piso sin hacer nada**

El menor chasqueó la lengua volviendo su mirada al cielo, era cierto que no hacía nada pero se sentía cansado, completamente lleno de flojera, pensó que jamás había tenido una sensación así, siempre había tenido metas y ahora…nada, solo el ahí… viviendo, aburrido.

**-como sea…-** se volvió dando la espalda al mayor cerrando los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco.

El artista sonrió satisfecho, estaba por continuar con lo que hacía pero la presencia de Itachi entrando en el pequeño pórtico lo hizo detener sus pasos, lo observó detenidamente unos minutos llevando inconscientemente su mano al vendaje sobre su cuello, habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente y estaba algo nervioso, mas por lo sucedido después que por el ataque en sí, el moreno lo observó invitándolo mudamente a entrar y sin más le siguió.

Siguió sus pasos saltando sobre el cuerpo del menor de los Uchihas, cruzó el corredor, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación menos de un metro tras el mayor, cerró la puerta tras el quedando recargado con el pomo entre sus manos tras su espalda, Itachi se acercó quedando demasiado cerca, el rubio tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para encararlo por la pequeña diferencia de estatura.

La mano del azabache se posó sobre su mejilla obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia, lentamente se deslizó hasta su cuello subiendo y bajando por el vendaje y se vio detenido, Deidara sostenía su muñeca y conectaba su mirada ansiosa, una vez más pasó.

…..

La noche había llegado, el clima aún se mostraba un tanto nublado y algunas gotas de agua comenzaban a oscurecer el pavimento bajo sus pies, la idea de dejar lo que ahora era su hogar por un simple encargo no le había agradado mucho pero siendo una orden superior no tenía mucho de donde asirse.

Un pequeño traslado, no era más que eso, llevar un pergamino a un pueblo vecino, sonó incluso divertido al saber que sería acompañado por su fiel amiga peli rosa pero en verdad había distado mucho de algo bueno en su día, empeorando ahora que la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo por completo.

Con pasos flojos llegó hasta la corrediza puerta de madera, sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando no entrar muy mojado, una vez en el pequeño recibidor se deshizo de sus sandalias y caminó bostezando por el pasillo. La luz de la luna entrando por la puerta abierta del jardín lo hizo mirar encontrando la silueta de su amigo sentado al borde del pórtico, sonrió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia él, ensanchando más su sonrisa al notar su mirada adormilada y su cuerpo envuelto en un enorme cobertor por el que solo sobresalía su cabeza, tomo asiento a su lado logrando que diera un pequeño bote.

Al ver que se trataba de su rubio amigo, Sasuke solo soltó un bufido y se acomodó recargando su peso en la robusta columna de madera junto a él, bostezó.

**-esperaba un recibimiento más emotivo teme-** se burló el otro tallando sus brazos en un intento de mantener el calor**- estuve dos días completos fuera sabes?**

**-m…bien por ti**

Naruto sonrió, extrañaba más que nada esa actitud falsa, desinteresada y prepotente, sabía que él era así y aunque durante las semanas anteriores hubiese mostrado alguno que otro gesto "dócil" Sasuke era Sasuke y eso jamás cambiaría, aunque realmente no fuese algo que él quisiera.

**-teme**

**-déjame estoy cansado… dobe**

**-y porque no estas arriba durmiendo como la gente normal, pasa de las dos de la madrugada y está helando.**

Sasuke bufó molesto metiendo la cabeza en la gruesa tela, sacó su pie para soltar una pequeña patada a su compañero que se limitó a soltar una risilla y la volvió a meter a toda prisa como si el espacio fuera del edredón tratara de cortarle la extremidad.

**-eso no te importa**- lógicamente no admitiría que esperaba que el rubio volviese esa noche

El silencio invadió el lugar, se escuchaba el agua caer cada vez con más fuerza, aun estando bajo el pequeño techado algunas gotas caían sobre ellos pero ninguno de movió, el moreno bostezaba de vez en vez y sin que lo notase el de aspecto zorruno se acercaba lentamente intentando que le compartiera algo de su calor, un relámpago cruzo el cielo estremeciendo todo bajo su breve destello, Naruto carraspeó poniéndose de pie nuevamente y mirando el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

**-que? No me digas que le temes a las tormentas**?- se burló el Uchiha girándose un poco hacia el pero su sonrisa socarrona desapareció al no ver ningún cambio en la actitud del otro.

**-si…les temo a las tormentas…siempre traen cosas malas**

Podía parecer broma, motivo para que el moreno riera con sorna pero la seriedad en aquellas palabras lo confundió, ver a Naruto "molesto" no era algo de todos los días.

**-ese día…-** la voz obtuvo de nuevo su atención- **también llovía, lo recuerdas?**

Sasuke cerró los ojos, claro que lo recordaba, no solo la lluvia, tenía en mente cada maldito detalle de ese momento, la cascada al centro de las dos imponentes estatuas en aquel valle, los rayos del sol colándose entre las oscuras nubes, las enormes rocas a su alrededor despedazadas ante cada ataque, suspiró dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, Naruto en el suelo, el inclinado, ambos rostros encontrados y sus lágrimas camufladas por su rostro de expresión carente y las gotas de lluvia resbalando a través de su cabello hasta las mejillas del rubio.

**-también llovió hace unas semanas, y durante el verano, durante la temporada de cosechas…y cuando Itachi murió en mis manos**

Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario pero a los pocos segundo entendió*, sonrió una vez más y volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo, pero esta vez el otro abrió su brazos pasando la frazada sobre sus hombros mojados, obligándolo a entrar a su pequeño refugio, la lluvia cesó.

…

Pensó que no le molestaría y realmente lo esperaba pero era…extraño, ahora solo pensaba que no debió salir y no sabía que sonaba más estúpido, si "porque no vamos a dar una vuelta" o "buena idea".

Sentía las miradas sobre él, escuchaba los murmullos mezclados con uno que otro insulto, si bien era cierto que no pertenecía a esa aldea y que estaba ahí por azares del destino nadie tenía derecho a hacerle pasar un mal rato como el de ese preciso instante, es más él no tenía nada en contra de nadie, infantil?.

**-solo ignóralos Deidara**

Claro, una de las miradas que sentía sobre él era la del moreno, se volvió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y camino con rapidez el par de pasos que los separaba para ir a su lado.

**-para ti es fácil, naciste aquí-** bufó- **los que no te odian te temen y los que no te temen te respetan**, **yo soy el bastardo arrimado obligatoriamente y sin hogar**

El moreno sonrió ante el comentario y en un descuido tomo la mano del artista entrelazando sus dedos, Deidara miró el agarre sorprendido y sonrojado, pero no lo soltó, ese tipo de actitudes se volvían cada vez más comunes en el moreno, a una rapidez alarmante a su parecer, algo debía de haber detrás de todo aquello, suspiró deteniendo sus pasos obligando así a su compañero a imitarlo.

**-ya me canse de preguntarlo-**murmuró**- pero porque lo haces?**

**-te molesta?-**el rubio negó

**-es solo que… desde…-**se detuvo al recordar cada acalorado y furtivo encuentro en una de las habitaciones, o en el jardín o en el baño, en cualquier rincón de la enorme casa Uchiha, tan solo caricias y besos, roces y jadeos, sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con determinación**- tendrás que decírmelo, lo sabes verdad?**

Itachi sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento y también sabía que el rubio solo fingía, tenía tanto conocimiento de la situación como él, quizás no con la misma claridad pero lo sabía, sonrió apretando más la mano entre la suya.

**-en verdad necesitas palabras?...no nos engañemos Deidara, que es lo que quieres que te diga?**

El rubio se estremeció, un ligero temblor lo recorrió y no supo si por temor o emoción, después de todo las cosas serían como la última vez, tan efímeras, soltó una carcajada que a oídos del mayor se escuchó penosa.

**-mierda…entonces es verdad-**suspiró torpemente**-supongo…que está bien, si es así, está bien, al menos así será arte, cuánto tiempo?**

**-eso lo decidiremos nosotros pero…**

**-hay un momento para todo-**le interrumpió

Ya, todo daba igual, que si lo miraban con desprecio?, que si lo insultaban?, que si su antes proclamado enemigo ahora…no le desagradaba?, _"las personas no cambian"…_que absurda le parecía esa frase ahora.

No paso mucho cuando el dichoso paseo termino y ambos cruzaron la puerta de su hogar, apenas unos pasos dentro un par de miradas inquisidoras los miraban con atención, una azulada que los miraba con picardía y una gran sonrisa y la otra inquisidora y con una ceja en alto en una clara muestra de confusión.

**-eso es nuevo…desde cuando necesitas de un lazarillo aniki?-**comentó a burla Sasuke cruzándose de brazos**- hasta donde yo sé ya ves a la perfección**

Ante el comentario y tras escuchar una pequeña risa del Uzumaki, Deidara se vio tentado a soltar la mano que apenas notaba seguía anudada a la suya pero tercamente y tratando de demostrar indiferencia lo evitó.

**-no te hagas el tonto teme, yo creo que se ven bien**

Antes de que algún insulto se dejara escuchar ambas miradas Uchiha se cruzaron dejando algo de inquietud en el par de rubios.

**-lo han hablado-**aclaro el menor

**-algo así-** Itachi sonrió halando hacia la cocina al artista

**-qué?, que han hablado?-** preguntó confundido y ansioso Naruto

**-cuando…?-** obviamente ignoraron el menor

**-tranquilo Sasuke, está bien-**le cortó sonriendo con sinceridad- **vamos a cenar**

El menor suspiró con alivio y seguido de su hiperactivo amigo se encaminó tras los mayores, si Itachi decía que todo estaba bien, era porque todo estaba bien.

…

**-quiero viajar…**

Itachi dejó sus manos jabonosas hundirse en el agua mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes usados durante la cena, se volvió al escuchar las palabras del ex akatsuki que con trapo en manos secaba y guardaba la vajilla, sonrió.

**-será algo complicado complacerte esta vez**

**-lo se…podre ser libre en espíritu pero mi cuerpo estará atrapado aquí hasta el final de mis días- **bromeó- **que podría ser dentro de muy poco cabe señalar.**

**-vaya optimismo**-señaló con sarcasmo escuchando a su compañero suspirar

**-extraño el firmamento-** comento recargándose en la barra junto al moreno y mirando el techo como si pudiera ver las estrellas a través de el-** aunque tú no lo entenderías**-inclinó la cabeza sonriendo al moreno**- jamás sentiste el aire revolviendo tus cabellos a cientos de metros del suelo, o el vértigo al caer en picada justo antes de pisar el pasto en medio de un paraje en algún bosque olvidado.**

Entendía, Itachi pasaba por lo mismo en otra medida, aun cuando de forma austera, añoraba aquellas noches bajo las estrellas frente a una fogata acompañado de su azulado colega o los descansos en pequeños puestos de dango oasis perdidos al borde de algún camino, era claro que no podía abandonar ni un centímetro del territorio de la hoja pero una idea le vino en mente, tendrían planes para esa misma noche.

**:oOo:**

**Dios! Que capi tan complicado, parecen trozos pegados =_=¡, lo siento, últimamente volví (porque ya me había pasado hace algunos años XD) a mi obsesión por full metal alchemist TTwTT dios! Puedo ver y leer esa historia mil veces y no me cansa XD, eso me tiene algo dispersa y sumándole el hecho de que solo tengo en mente el final no se mucho como seguir.**

**Hay una vaga idea del siguiente capi y llegue a pensar en introducir un lemon pero honestamente no estoy segura, aunado el hecho de que no he recibido muchos comentarios y no se si gusta el fic u.u, espero se animen, no me da mucho animos en pensar algo mas si no me dicen si les gusta o no u.u….agradezco a uno que otra que comentan en verdad, muchas muchas gracias **

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar nwn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 6**

**-ya, suficiente! No pienso dar un paso más!**

**-ya falta poco…camina**

Deidara bufó con molestia soplando un pequeño mechón rubio que le bloqueo la vista, esa baja de chacra lo tenía furioso, apenas llevaban algo más de una hora y ya sentía las piernas entumidas y el sudor recorrer su rostro, no era en si el caminar pero que encima el camino fuese en pendiente… un poco más inclinado y deberían de estar escalando, jadeó al llegar a la cima inclinado su peso sobre sus rodillas e ignorando por completo al moreno que frente a él le ayudaba a erguirse.

**-déjame en paz-** se quejó empujándolo con poca fuerza hablando entrecortadamente- **no sé porque demonios…me hiciste subir hasta aquí!...pero…te aseguro que en cuanto me recupere… te pateare el trasero!**

**-como quieras-**contestó despreocupadamente llevándolo a la orilla del "risco"

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, conocía ese lugar, el suelo bajo sus pies solo que jamás lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

La aldea se extendía como una pintoresca imagen, las reconstrucciones después de la guerra habían avanzado exageradamente y parecía una nueva urbe llena de vida y movimiento, una sonrisa infantil se curvó en sus labios, adoraba esas vistas aéreas, rememoraba aquellos días con él sobre los edificios, se hincó para poder ver la roca bajo él confirmando sus sospechas, los rostros tallados le hacían notar el punto más alto e imponente del lugar.

Era un artista, y aunque en esos precisos momentos deseara volar en mil pedazos cada cabeza el trabajo siempre le había parecido impresionante, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro haciéndolo voltear de inmediato y carraspear disimuladamente al darse cuenta que su sonrisa había sido captada por el mayor, se puso de nueva cuenta en pie.

**-y?...te gusta?**

**-es una linda vista y la altura no está nada mal- **admitió**- pero he estado en lugares mucho más altos-** soltó con prepotencia

**-lo se…**

Itachi sonrió virando su atención al vacío, en menos de un segundo una gran ventisca hizo al rubio retroceder cubriendo su rostro, lo que vio al abrir los ojos lo hizo retroceder con algo de recelo.

**-q-que significa esto?**

**-gracias por venir Sai-kun**

Itachi ignoró la pregunta y se acercó al pintor apenas lo vio saltar de su ave de tinta.

**-no hay problema Itachi-dono*, me alegra poder ayudar.**

Deidara los miraba confundido y algo molesto, sabía que el anbu era capitán del escuadrón a cargo de su vigilancia pero no había cruzado palabra alguna con él desde la última gran guerra y aun guardaba cierto resentimiento por aquel encuentro en el que su Danna había perecido a manos de sus compañeros.

Un leve jalón en su brazo lo hizo abandonar sus recuerdos y de pronto se vio frente a frente con su antiguo rival, el niño le sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado jamás y encima de todo le extendía la mano en un cordial saludo, no estaba dispuesto a contestar pero Itachi tomó su mano entrelazándola a la fuerza con la del menor.

**-es un placer volver a verlo Deidara-san, al menos en mejores circunstancias**-el rubio balbuceó sin saber que responder**- no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi**

El rubio rodó los ojos, en verdad que no se arrepentía pero tampoco había sido algo premeditado, Madara atacó, él estaba en medio de aquel golpe de energía, el pintor sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza y en un intento de salvarse saltó empujando al moreno ayudado del impulso de su ave logrando escapar así del ataque, la onda de chacra los seguía y en un acto instintivo se giró recibiendo parte del golpe alejando a Sai quien inconsciente cayó cerca de sus aliados, sano y salvo, en realidad en medio del campo de batalla llegó un punto en que solo eran aliados contra "Tobi", para Deidara no hubo apoyo, o rescate alguno, solo instinto.

**-yo no…-**intentó justificar lo meditado

**-lo sé-** le interrumpió el aun sonriente chico adivinando sus pensamientos**- aun así lo hizo y de no ser por usted no estaría aquí**

El ex –Akatsuki bufó soltando la mano que lo aprisionaba girando el rostro con indiferencia y tras soltar un ligero "da igual" exigió respuestas al Uchiha que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar.

**-Itachi-dono hablo con Tsunade-sama y me permitió…ayudarlo con cierto capricho-** intervino una vez más el anbu

Sai sacó un pergamino y se encaminó a una roca cercana para tomar asiento, ante la atenta mirada de los mayores dibujo un par de trazos haciendo que con cada línea los ojos de Deidara se abrieran con asombro, claro que conocía la técnica y había luchado contra el pero la imagen que ahora salía como calcomanía del papel no era nada parecida a las que sabía el ninja de Konoha utilizaba como armas.

**-eso es…-** sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron, no esperaba volver a ver eso en su vida, no exactamente igual y ahora en escala mucho mayor y en movimiento pero lo que veía no podía ser un engaño.

Un ave extendía vuelo a un par de metros, un ave replica de sus obras, aunque en tinta los rasgos, la forma, la esencia era la misma, sin ser consciente de sus pasos terminó frente a la figura que imitando a un animal real se le acercó restregándose un poco contra su cuerpo, Deidara sonrió nostálgico rodeando con sus brazos lo que alcanzaba del "plumífero".

**-según mis órdenes tendré que acompañarlo en vuelo, pero si lo desea puede utilizarla dentro del perímetro aéreo de la hoja**

Deidara se volvió mirando al par con sorpresa, Itachi le sonreía incitándolo a subir al animal mientras Sai se montaba en su propia obra que hasta el momento había estado dando vueltas tras dejarlo en suelo.

Sin esperar más el artista subió de un salto quedando de pie sobre el lomo de la figura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como el control del ave pasaba a ser suyo, el chacra del anbu disminuía en la tinta y el suyo, aunque limitado, dirigía los movimientos hacia el cielo.

A una velocidad sorprendente ascendió en vertical cual misil lanzado al cielo, el moreno menor lo seguía de cerca pero dando el espacio para disfrutar, sabía que no escaparía, Deidara planeó en lo alto viendo la ciudad empequeñecer y sintiendo el frío de la altitud, rió abiertamente guiando al animal entre al bosque y las rocas circundantes, el vértigo, el mareo, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el tiempo corría como agua entre sus manos y tras notar que el sol comenzaba a caer, cayó en cuenta de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Suspiró descendiendo lentamente pero permaneciendo a una altura considerablemente alejada de Itachi y de Sai que notando el bajón de energía en el artista decidió esperar con el Uchiha.

Deidara se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pájaro y con el puñado de chacra restante junto sus manos en la tan conocida seña, su sonrisa se ensanchó y la explosión no se hizo esperar.

Unos metros abajo Itachi negó levemente consciente de lo que sucedería, apenas vio la tinta explotar se lanzó tomando las rocas como apoyo y saltó al aire atrapando en el acto aun agotado y sonriente rubio.

**-es una suerte que previera esto Itachi-dono- **comento jocoso el ambu acercándose apenas aterrizó el mayor- **me habría llevado un buen susto de no haberme advertido antes**

Los ojos del artista apenas se mantenían abiertos y su cuerpo completamente manchado de negro, se sacudió logrando que renuente el moreno dejara sus pies tocar el suelo, apenas lo sintió sus piernas fallaron pero Itachi no lo había soltado.

**-tan obstinado como siempre-** "regañó" el mayor

**-tú…-**llamó a Sai ignorando a su compañero**-decías deberme algo-** el menor lo observó confuso ante la genuina sonrisa que el artista mostraba**-…tu deuda ha quedado saldada**

Ambos morenos sonrieron, con algo de resistencia Itachi logró que Deidara se montara sobre su espalda y tras agradecer de nueva cuenta al pintor los mayores emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

Las luces en las calles se prendían a su paso para iluminar la ciudad, Itachi no podía borrar esa ligera sonrisa de sus labios, la tarde anterior pensó en dar ese pequeño regalo esa misma noche pero para su mala suerte Sai había abandonado su puesto para pedirle el favor, era difícil y un capricho pero deseaba mucho ver al rubio feliz una vez más, Tsunade no había representado un obstáculo y tras dejar como advertencia sus responsabilidad en el acto accedió sin mayor problema.

Ahora sentía el peso muerto del artista en su espalda que adormilado veía los comercios y las casas activas a su paso, parecía que día con día se acostumbraba a la población y la misma, si bien no lo aceptaban, lo toleraban e incluso disminuían los malos trataos para con él.

**-gracias**

Aquel murmullo lo hizo detener sus pasos solo un segundo para continuar más lentamente, negó haciendo obvia la falta de molestia ante la acción.

**-no tenías porque**- continuó el menor dejando descansar su mentón en el hombro bajo el-**y aun así…gracias**

Itachi se giró para observarlo y se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios de su compañero sobre los suyos en un suave pero gratificante beso, apenas se separaron pudo ver la sinceridad en la sonrisa que le mostraba.

**-volvamos a casa**-susurró con cansancio**-creo…que se cómo agradecerte**-bostezó cayendo ya en el mundo de los sueños.

…

Ambos en el suelo, jadeando, sudorosos, sus seños fruncidos y la mitad de la habitación destruida, Itachi los mataría al llegar.

Naruto se dejó caer de sentón haciendo una cruz con sus brazos clamando "pidos" *, Sasuke bufó e imitando la acción del rubio se desplomó de espaldas en la duela.

**-sigues siendo un dobe, inútil…**

**-dame un respiro teme! Fuiste tú el que comenzó**

**-perdóname pero yo no fue el alguien que toco el culo de otro alguien durante un combate!-** gritó indignado el moreno apoyando su peso sobre sus codos para encarar al Uzumaki

**-no te toqué el culo! Y no era un combate! Tú me besaste y revolcaste en el suelo!**

Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud cómo habían llegado a esa situación, como siempre una pelea, un día normal común y corriente, insultos, el primer golpe y después de mucho tiempo una pelea, terminaron en el suelo, sus rostros demasiado cerca, Naruto halando el cabello Sasuke y Sasuke mordiendo el hombro de Naruto, después sus labios juntos con fuerza, con rabia, con desconcierto.

Naruto sujetó con fuerza al moreno mientras ambos se perdían en la caricia, una mano traviesa se deslizó buscando territorios más bajos, una leve presión y todo terminó, golpes lanzados al aire de nueva cuenta, patadas, jalones, rayos(¿).

Sasuke lo miró con odio, ok había sido un impulso, se sonrojó tras escuchar la acusación y se volvió a echar en el suelo gruñendo con frustración, cerró los ojos pensando intentando dejar de lado aquel "error" pero una presencia demasiado cerca volvió a levantar sus parpados.

**-no me molesta teme**

Naruto estaba sobre él, cerca pero sin tocarlo, mostraba cansancio y sinceridad, el rubio lo observaba pacientemente pero no había respuesta, estaba por separarse cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su cabello, Sasuke lo obligaba a reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho, el Uzumaki sonrió.

**-porque siempre tiene que ser así…Sasuke?**

El mayor bufó, era verdad, las cosas entre ellos siempre eran así, completa y absolutamente negadas pero no podía evitarlo, ambos cargaban con una buena dosis inagotable de orgullo y aunque entre ellos mismos solían debilitar de vez en vez la contraria, bueno lo que acababa de ocurrir no era algo normal ni premeditado.

Sasuke pensó, maquinó y obligó a su cerebro a trabajar a mil, no era el único, también Itachi y el rubio de Iwa reiniciaban sus vidas, el aún era odiado y temido y no le preocupaba, la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia lo trataban como si nada hubiese pasado y el trataba de actuar con naturalidad, si bien conocían su carácter frio, todos habían sentido cierta mella en sus actitudes oscas y groseras, ahora solo era reservado y cauto, quizás su subconsciente si hacía que aflorara algo de culpa en ciertas ocasiones.

Itachi, Deidara, ambos se abrían a una nueva oportunidad, porque él no podía seguir?, una leve palmada en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar, Naruto lo miraba…preocupado?

**-estas bien teme?...en serio si es por lo de hace rato lo siento mucho**

**-te arrepientes?**

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entendía que había sido un impulso de ambos y él lo había correspondido, incluso de un momento a otro quiso llegar a mas pero pensó en Sasuke y entendió que debía detenerse, pero no, jamás se arrepentiría de nada que tuviese de por medio a Sasuke.

**-no…-** soltó con firmeza para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro**- eres tu…contigo no me está permitido el arrepentimiento o la duda**

El Uchiha pareció conforme con la respuesta, una casi imperceptible curvatura se formó en sus labios y tras dar un juguetón golpe en el hombro del rubio le obligó a quitarse de encima suyo.

-**será mejor limpiar este desastre-** comento al aire como si nada hubiese ocurrido**- mi aniki a cuidado de nosotros, no sería justo recibirlo así**

No bien había terminado de hablar la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Itachi con el cuerpo del rubio a cuestas completamente dormido, he incluso dejando ver un hilillo de baba saliendo de su boca y mojando el hombro del mayor.

El de coleta detuvo sus pasos examinando cada rincón en la habitación, enarcó una ceja pasando su atención hacia los dos muchachos, ambos ligeramente sonrojados, suspiró y se encogió balanceando mejor el cuerpo en su espalda.

**-daré por hecho que un mapache entró a la casa-** soltó encaminándose hacia la planta alta-**avísenme cuando esté la cena por favor**

El par se miró suspirando con alivio apenas el mayor salió de su vista.

Arriba, Itachi pateó la puerta de su habitación tomando camino directo al baño en la misma, con cuidado dejó al rubio sobre el suelo recargando su peso en el borde de la bañera, lentamente le quitó la ropa sucia procurando no mancharlo más con la tinta que escurría de esta, abrió el agua caliente esperando a que la tina se llenase.

Eran, sorprendentemente, muchas las ocasiones en las que desde hace algunas semanas su atención se centraba por completo en ese rostro, en esas facciones, en el, hasta cierto punto, delicado y frágil cuerpo de su compañero.

Deidara era delgado, de un buen metabolismo estaba seguro ya que lo había visto comer y decir que lo hacía como el portador de Kurama era poco, sonrió viendo su rostro relajado y con suavidad paso su pulgar limpiando la baba en su mentón, los brillantes ojos azules se abrieron.

**-ya llegamos?-** preguntó entre un bostezo, estremeciéndose levente al sentirse desnudo

**-hace unos minutos-** le ayudó a levantarse**- vamos, necesitas un baño, estas lleno de tinta**

El artista asintió mecánicamente entrando a la ahora llena bañera notando que aun llevaba sus interiores, se volvió al mayor algo ruborizado, Itachi encogió los hombros indiferente.

**-pensé que no te gustaría que te viera….así- **se puso de pie acariciando inconscientemente la cabeza de Deidara**- toma tu tiempo, estaré afuera**

Antes de poder un paso más el rubio lo sostuvo del brazo, giró, sus ojos estaban por cerrarse de nuevo pero parecía decidido a algo, no cedía el agarre.

**-en verdad…quiero agradecerte**

El artista haló con algo de fuerza obligando al moreno a hincarse junto a la bañera, tomó su rostro en sus tibias y mojadas palmas y lo acercó hacia sí, el movimiento fue lento pero firme permitiendo un contacto franco, sus labios se juntaron ya más que acostumbrados a su tacto, ya no había vacilaciones o rudeza, lentamente esos contactos se habían tornado sutiles e incluso en un grado cariñosos y a ninguno le molestaba, parecían querer refugiarse en ellos y cada uno aprovechaba el momento en que el otro daba pie para que comenzaran.

Itachi colocó su mano sobre la frente de su compañero apartando el cabello de su rostro y separándolo levemente apenas sintió la respiración forzada de él, sonrió viendo como Deidara jadeaba y cerraba los ojos para dejarse caer sobre su pecho, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

**-en verdad quiero…pero tengo…tengo tanto sueño**

**-no necesitas un pretexto Dei-**se sorprendió a si mismo ante el diminutivo**- si quieres…podemos hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras**

**-ca…llate**

El Uchiha sonrió besando la cabeza húmeda, la respiración bajo el disminuyó y el peso aumentó, lo tomó por lo hombros y lo apoyó sobre el comenzando a bañarlo, vagos recuerdos de él y Sasuke en la misma situación le hicieron sonreír con nostalgia, quizás después de dejar a su compañero en cama podría tomar la tarde para charlar con su hermano.

…

**-entonces…tú y Naruto-kun…**

El plato que Sasuke secaba salió volando de sus manos como mantequilla, haciendo que se agitara en un torpe intento de atraparlo antes de que callera contra el suelo, se volvió hacia el mayor con el rostro completamente rojo

**-pero que…!...idiota, mira lo que hiciste**- el menor bufó nervioso inclinándose para recoger los restos de la vajilla, Itachi sonrió ayudándole.

**-lo siento…**

**-ya, ya…no sé de donde sacas esas ideas**

Por un momento sus manos se tocaron y automáticamente sus miradas conectaron, Sasuke se tranquilizó de golpe, era ese efecto inmediato e inconsciente que su hermano siempre provocaba en él, suspiro irguiéndose para continuar con su tarea, pensaba que tendría muchas, demasiadas cosas que decirle pero con tan solo mirarse era como si todo estuviese dicho, frustración.

**-es un gran chico-**las palabras de Itachi le hicieron afilar la mirada**- Naruto-kun…creo que no pudiste encontrar a un mejor m…"amigo"**

El menor infló infantilmente los cachetes frunciendo el ceño con claro reproche al escuchar el sarcasmo en la última palabra de aquella frase, una gran emoción y alegría envolvió al de la coleta, pensando que jamás imaginó volver a ver esa mueca.

**-el hecho de que tú y...Deidara…ya sabes tú y el….nah olvídalo**

**-te incomoda?**

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, si, era cierto que le había extrañado un poco la peculiar relación que mostraban su hermano y el ex-Akatsuki, pero jamás le molestaría, el mismo se veía (aunque no lo admitiera) reflejado en cierta medida, amaba a su hermano y después de todo por lo que se vio forzado a pasar daría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz y si su felicidad involucraba al chico explosivo suicida estaba bien, para él y más valía que para el mundo, estaba bien, negó con firmeza viendo la espalda del mayor que se mantenía fregando cubiertos en la pequeña tarja.

**-no, y no importaría si así fuera-** en un acto casi mecánico se acercó y recargó su frente sobre el hombro frente a el**-solo…trata que dure…aniki**

Itachi sonrió regocijándose por dentro al tener tan cerca al menor, extrañaba tanto aunque fuese un vago contacto como aquel, un par de pisadas entrando los sacó de esa pequeña burbuja familiar, Naruto entro con cubeta en mano.

**-termine! La estancia está completamente limpia!- **anunció jocoso ensanchando su permanente sonrisa al ver a los hermanos-**wooo chicos me alegra mucho verlos así**

**-dobe**

**-no tienes por qué apenarte teme, es enserio**- Itachi le sonrió**- me alegra mucho que por fin hayas perdonado a Itachi-san, aunque dadas las circunstancias creo que es el quien debería perdonarte a ti, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo hace tiempo o…**

**-no te equivoques "usuratonkachi"* -**le interrumpió bruscamente dejando clara su molestia ante el interminable discurso- **yo no he perdonado a Itachi- **se giró dándoles la espalda con enojo**- no puedo perdonarlo…**

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa viendo como Sasuke salía de la cocina sin mirar atrás, un portazo hizo eco en la casa, completamente pasmado se volvió al mayor que le sonrió apenado.

**-no tienes por qué preocuparte vale?**

Naruto sintió la mano de aquel al que consideraba su hermano sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con dulzura, le vio alejarse tranquilamente, después de mucho tiempo nuevamente todo se quedó en silencio.

**:oOo:**

**Ok, este capi ha sido un completo logro!, no tenía nada de nada hasta el viernes y de pronto las ideas llegaron, es complicado porque ya toque prácticamente todos los puntos que quería tocar en esta historia así que no sé qué es lo que deba seguir.**

**Sigo pensando que el sasunaru es complicado =_= y disfrute un poco introducir a sai, me agrada su espíritu artístico y su forma tan "desinteresada" de actuar XD**

*** el "usuratonkachi", primero no se si asi se escribe XD y 2 pues no me gusta mucho ese uso del "japoñol" pero tambien creo ke algunas expresiones m... no se suavisan la idea, no se escucha igual "no te equivoques "usuratonkachi" a "no te equivoques idiota", no se si me explico pero siento ke es menos golpeado XD**

**Por un lado me han pedido un lemon XD que en verdad quiero complacerlas pero es algo muy complicado para mi, la idea es esta, hacer el lemon como parte del cierre o un capi extra antes del final, será cosa de ver que tanto surge en esta semana y si sale alguna otra petición o sugerencia de ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras nwn.**

**Los reviews están contestados y como siempre se los agradezco enormemente, porfas no olviden darme su opinión, se acerca la recta final y necesito ánimo para que la inspiración no me abandone XD**

**NOTA: por hay un comentario "GabiSet", muchas gracias! No te pude hacer replica pero te agradezco muchísimo tu opinión, espero me puedas seguir acompañando y me digas que te parece, gracias! nwn**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar nwn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 7**

Naruto estaba furioso, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta molestia inundar su ser, había tratado de tranquilizarse caminando en círculos sin salir de la cocina, no quería molestar a Itachi pero de un momento a otro las paredes le parecieron demasiado cerradas y el lugar muy pequeño, bufó revolviéndose los rubios cabellos con frustración y tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible salió esperando encontrarse con Sasuke en su camino.

…

Itachi escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse apenas llegó a su habitación, suspiro sin soltar la perilla antes de siquiera girarla, sabía que la relación de aquel par era complicada gracias a ellos mismos, había cosas que no podían entender uno del otro y aunque justo ahora fuera el la causa de la muy probable siguiente pelea le enorgullecía y alegraba a niveles insospechados el saber que Sasuke estaba más que consciente de la situación.

Por otro lado le dolía el saber que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, ni el mismo sabía cuánto duraría todo aquello, miro la mano que presionaba el picaporte, su piel conservaba algunas secuelas de la técnica maldita, aquella grietas a lo largo de la piel se veían como cicatrices recién hechas, no le molestaban pero le dejaban en claro porque seguía ahí, pasó los dedos de su mano libre sobre sus parpados recordando su reflejo en el espejo, se veían "normales" aquella profundidad oscura y lúgubre había desaparecido y aunque opacos sus ojos parecían vivos.

Un pequeño golpe lo hizo abrir la puerta, adentro Deidara permanecía dormido, sonrió, a lo largo de las noches compartiendo habitación había aprendido que el rubio se movía mucho en la inconsciencia, justo ahora estaba boca abajo fuera del futón con la cobija hecha girones cerca de su cadera amarrando sus pies, la almohada estaba a medias sobre su cabeza y parecía querer sentir la frescura de la duela manteniendo los brazos semi-extendidos en el suelo.

Se acercó levantando cuidadosamente al artista hasta acomodarlo de nuevo en el colchón, las mismas marcas adornaban su piel, recorrió con sus dedos las que tenía a la vista y pensó en sus ojos, a diferencia de los propios Deidara conservaba cierto brillo, ese azul tan llamativo no había desaparecido y lo comprobó al momento de ver como el rubio despertaba pesadamente, apenas logró enfocarlo le regaló una sonrisa jalando su brazo invitándolo a acostarse junto a él.

Itachi cedió y se acomodó rodeándolo con sus brazos, sintió la respiración pausada de su compañero sobre su cuello y sus manos hechas puño en la tela sobre su pecho cual recién nacido.

**-cuanto dormí?**

**-poco más de una hora, descansa-** le incitó acariciando su espalda, no podía evitar actuar con el rubio como si estuviese con un Sasuke pequeño, con un Sasuke indefenso.

**-no…antes-**bostezó**-solía pasar días sin dormir-** se acurrucó un poco más comenzando a relatar viejos tiempos**- recuerdo aquella vez que Sasori no danna y yo fuimos por el niño del Shukaku, debí esperarlo en el desierto… esa vez, contando el momento de la extracción, dure más de tres días sin dormir, aunque es poco…**

Su voz era suave casi un murmullo bien escuchado por el silencio y la tranquilidad de la tarde, Itachi escuchaba atento manteniendo la caricia, jamás habían intercambiado vivencias de su experiencia en la organización pero parecía un buen momento para divagar.

**-no es poco-**comento siguiendo el hilo de la plática**-** **se dice que el ser humano puede vivir más tiempo sin alimento que sin descanso… si te fuerzas a no dormir el organismo colapsa en unos días**

Deidara soltó una risilla y levantó su adormilado rostro para encarar al moreno.

**-siempre eres así de "ñoño"?, no tienes que saberlo todo…-** se burló sin afán de ofender (hacia mucho que no buscaba ofender) **-no todo tiene su lado científico o lógico sabes?-**el mayor se limitó a escuchar**- hay cosas que solo son porque sí, porque uno las siente, como mi arte!**

Los ánimos en el artista parecieron menguar con esa mención y volvió a ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo que lo cobijaba.

**-la extraño-**continuó**- pero…supongo que es un bajo precio por lo que estoy ganando-**rió con ironía**- pero ya me lo han dicho tú y también tu estúpido hermano…mi arte…no importa**

**-claro que importa-** esas palabras tensaron al menor**- pero sabes que lo que esperas escuchar no puede ser dicho aun cierto?**

**-cierto…**

La habitación quedó en silencio tan solo dejando escuchar ambas respiraciones y uno que otro movimiento bajo las sabanas, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores y como cada encuentro casual de las últimas semanas comenzaron a acercarse, acercamiento que pasó a caricias, caricias que pasaron a roces, roces acompañados de besos, besos cargados de necesidad y deseo.

Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrado en la suavidad de los labios que acariciaban los suyos, la cálida respiración mezclada con la suya, la humedad y repentina pero fugaz brusquedad de cada "golpe", su cuerpo se cansó al permanecer tanto tiempo de costado y sin detener el mimo se giró lentamente quedando sobre el mayor.

Itachi sonrió sosteniendo gustoso al artista, aquella línea, aquel interruptor que se presionaba automáticamente en algún punto que ambos ignoraba deteniéndolos parecía no responder, y de algún modo ambos lo agradecían, pero Deidara seguía incómodo y en un intento de no dejar su peso sobre el Uchiha abrió sus piernas apoyando las rodillas a los lados de la cadera del mayor, grave error.

Un jadeo compartido y una oleada de calor los estremeció cuando sus miembros rozaron levemente por sobre la ropa, el rubio se separó completamente ruborizado y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

**-y-yo…lo siento-**se disculpó juicioso de su acción, inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió al área de contacto solo logrando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

**-…yo no…**

Sus respiraciones eran algo agitadas y sus miradas permanecían conectadas, Itachi levantó la mano y removió el mechón rubio colocándolo tras la oreja del artista, le sonrió consolador, le quería, ahora lo entendía, en verdad le quería pero no esperaba una respuesta, hacía mucho que dejó de esperar cosas buenas.

Deidara supo entonces que el moreno desconocía un poco de sí mismo y no sabía que con solo una mirada decía mil palabras, sus latidos aumentaron al entender que él quería lo mismo, y cualquier rastro de temor o duda salió volando por la ventana, imitó la mueca frente a él y completamente relajado se volvió a inclinar haciendo unos sus labios con los del Uchiha, seguro de que lo que seguía era lo único en sus dos vidas que hacía con total y completa convicción.

…

Pateó el agua bajo el, hacía años que no estaba en ese tranquilo lugar pero parecía ya no surtir el mismo efecto, balanceó sus pies notando como los años habían pasado, ya no había espacio entre su cuerpo y el agua, cada movimiento hacía chapoteos y empapaba sus sandalias logrando que su reflejo se distorsionara.

Por más que trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente siempre había algo que los volvía presentes, esta vez y para variar culpa de su rubio amigo, bufó inclinando la cabeza hasta el borde de aquel pequeño muelle dando la imagen de que caería de boca en cualquier momento, cerró los ojos y dejó libre su peso chocando contra la liquida superficie y hundiéndose unos segundos para salir aspirando un poco de aire, su cuerpo flotó y dejó que la ligera corriente le llevara mientras su mirada se perdía en los destellos rojizos que se filtraban por las nubes.

Flotaba, tantas veces se sintió ahogar y ahora flotaba, podía sentir algunos peces nadar bajó el rozando su espalda y sus piernas, se sabía vigilado, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado y realmente no le importó hasta que la agitación de las ramas de un árbol cercano llamó su atención, suspiro al reconocer el chacra presente pero no se movió.

**-sabía que te encontraría aquí**

**-qué demonios quieres?**

La voz de Naruto era fuerte, seca, firme, mientras que el tono usado por Sasuke, aunque una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, reflejaba su orgullo, rencor, miedo.

El rubio permanecía de pie sobre el viejo borde de madera, su frente contraída con molestia e incomprensión, ya había hecho entrar al Uchiha en razón una vez y aunque fuera a base de golpes lo haría de nuevo, Itachi había matado al clan entero, había mostrado la escena una y otra vez en la mente de su hermano hasta dejarlo en un estado semi-catatónico, había formado parte de la peor organización de asesinos en todo el mundo ninja y había abandonado a su única familia con tal de lograr su objetivo, Naruto no creía en ningún ser santo pero estaba seguro que si existiera lo más cercano en el mundo era alguien como Itachi.

A ojos de muchos podía parecer una exageración, pero en su mente, en su aniñada y patológicamente optimista mente, no había ejemplo más grande a seguir que el de una persona, un ninja que lo sacrifico absolutamente todo por la persona más importante para él, por su familia, por su hermano, si, había cometido errores como el ser humano que era pero también había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para aprender de ellos, ahora su estima por el moreno era grande, tenía un toque de admiración, algo de agradecimiento y una exagerada confianza hacia su persona, aunque después de la guerra había comprendido que quería a muchas personas de una manera muy similar.

El caso era que gracias a eso no podía permitir que esa persona por la que el genio Uchiha había dejado todo negara algo tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan importante como el perdón, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y tras haber enviado una afilada mirada con clara advertencia al grupo vigilante se lanzó al agua para dar el primer golpe.

Como era esperado Sasuke lo esquivo dejando que esta vez su chacra lo mantuviera sobre la superficie del agua, aun acuclillado en una clara pose de defensa dirigió su penetrante mirada a su ahora contrincante.

**-si querías pelear pudiste decírmelo y evitarte el drama dobe-** comentó con sorna

**-porque?-** el moreno se puso de pie lentamente si despegar sus ojos del Uzumaki**- pensé que todo había quedado atrás**

Naruto parecía dolido, con un tono un tanto desesperado, Sasuke lo notó pero no podía hacer mucho, bien lo había dicho el rubio, las cosas entre ellos siempre eran así.

**-hay cosas que no se olvidan**

**-déjate de tonterías teme! No puedes hacerle esto a Itachi!-**rugió con fuerza lanzándose de nueva cuenta al ataque

Cada golpe, aunque con fuerza, distaba mucho de uno real, los movimientos eran agiles y certeros pero con el único objetivo de hacer caer al otro no de herir, los anbus que presenciaban todo no podían más que relajarse y disfrutar del momentáneo espectáculo, los dos más grandes ninjas de la aldea "jugando".

El Taijutsu predominaba dejando de lado cualquier uso innecesario de energía, Naruto lanzó un golpe enfocando el rostro del moreno pero este lo desvió haciéndose del brazo del más chico halándolo lo suficiente para dar una voltereta en el aire, cada caída estampaba en el amplio lago sacando chorros y gotas de agua que mojaban ambos cuerpos.

**-deja de moverte teme!**

**-tu deja de joder usuratonkachi!**

Ninguno parecía ceder y el tiempo pasaba entre insultos, golpes y evasivas, los ninjas ocultos aburridos platicaban entre si planeando su noche al término de su turno, y la "pelea" continuaba.

**-deja de actuar como un idiota y di que perdonas a tu hermano!-**reclamó lanzando una patada que terminó impactando contra una roca saliente en el agua.

**-es eso? Quieres hacer tu buena acción del día?-** respondió evadiendo otro golpe del rubio rodando su espalda sobre el brazo extendido y atacando con su codo-**ve y construye una casa o adopta un perro y deja de joderme la existencia!**

**-pero porque dices eso? no puedo creer que después de todo sigas pensando así!**

**-es que no PUEDO perdonarlo dobe...no lo entenderías**

**-lo que no entiendo es porque te empeñas en lastimar a la única persona que te ha querido desde siempre!**

Esas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza, la imagen de Itachi sangrando y trastabillando mientras se acercaba a él se materializó, sus dedos levantados chocando con su frente, un eco, "lo siento Sasuke…no habrá una próxima vez"….

Un descuido y un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo sacudió, sus visión se nubló por el impacto y se hundió como roca, no reaccionó, la imagen de su hermano no desaparecía y aunque sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones y la oscuridad de la profundidad invadirlo ese suave tacto sobre su frente ese último choque en su hombro quemaban en su piel, un repentino agarre bajo sus brazos lo llevó a la superficie.

**-teme!...Sasuke!, hey teme reacciona!**

El moreno jaló aire con fuerza cayendo apenas en cuenta de la falta del mismo, tosió estrepitosamente escupiendo el líquido que había invadido su garganta mientras sentía como el rubio lo llevaba hasta la orilla, parpadeó desorientado tratando de enfocar al tiempo que su espalda caía sobre la hierba y su respiración se aceleraba, aquella mancha negra frente a él Itachi frente a él, unas palmadas en su rostro lo estremecieron y apretó los parpados alejando con sus manos los pequeños golpes.

**-deja…-**soltó jadeante sintiendo como la humedad en su rostro se hacía cálida, lloraba.

**-teme…**

**-no puedo si? No puedo hacerlo!-** le interrumpió en un tono que le pareció demasiado angustiado a su compañero

Naruto sintió su corazón estrujarse, el pecho de Sasuke saltaba arrítmicamente en un intento de ocultar los sollozos que estaba más que seguro salían, su brazo reposaba ocultando su rostro, el rubio se acercó removiendo un poco el cabello adherido a la frente de su amigo y esperó paciente, el aire frio calaba en los huesos y la azulada mirada se posó en el horizonte viendo el sol ocultarse.

**-no puedo…**

El suave murmullo más soltado al aire llegó a sus oídos y se recostó junto al Uchiha, esperando, no importaba cuanto estaría ahí esperando.

**-porque?... porque no puedes?**

Todo estaba calmo, Naruto suspiró sabiendo que el pequeño enfrentamiento había terminado y llegaba el momento de hablar, Sasuke se tomó algo de tiempo, separó su brazo y abrió los ojos, aquella mascara de frialdad se marcó de nuevo en su rostro fingiendo seriedad, indiferencia y lo soltó.

**-si lo hago…si lo perdono…él se irá…**

…

El tiempo parecía haberse extendido, ambos estaban llegando a sus límites pero ninguno tenía la seguridad suficiente de tomar el primer paso, Deidara mantenía el equilibro aún sobre el moreno, no era que no supiera de ese tipo de temas aunque tampoco podía decirse un experto en la materia, llevaban un rato tan solo besándose, acariciándose, conociéndose el uno al otro, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas pero se acostumbraban rápidamente, los roces en la piel pasaron de ser intensos e inesperados a suaves y cálidos.

Sus ropas salían por partes de sus cuerpos tan solo sobrepuestas y hechas girones mostrando sus torsos desnudos y alguna pierna con tela colgante, el rubio jadeó meciéndose hacia delante y atrás, la fricción en sus caderas los mantenía concentrados en el pacer pero ya no era suficiente.

Itachi separó sus labios de los de su compañero halando ligeramente de la cabellera rubia para abrirse paso y saborear el delicado cuello del artista, Deidara no paraba de moverse y en acto desesperado por sentir más tomó las manos del Uchiha obligándolo a que tocara su tarsero, el moreno no se negó y apretó con fuera las pequeñas montañas de carne.

**-Dei…**

**-no me importa-** le interrumpió jadeante**- no… me importa ser yo…solo…necesito más…**

No se podía decir que era algo implícito en la situación, ambos eran hombres por lo que tenían los mismos puntos de necesidad y de cierto modo era una ventaja ya que igualmente sabían dónde estimular, la frase "has lo que te gustaría que te hicieran" cobraba mucho sentido pero dadas las circunstancias alguno debía ceder , no hubo necesidad de preguntar o deliberar, el rubio se sentó de golpe manteniendo el contacto con su entrepierna, se sacó los restos de la polera que medio colgaba de su brazo y se apresuró a ayudar al mayor cuando lo vio luchando con los restos de su propia ropa.

El menor volvió al ataque y saboreo con gula los labios contrarios, sus movimientos bajaron de ritmo, sus piernas dolían pero se negaba a cambiar de posición, suficiente tenía con saber qué papel tomaría como para verse debajo de la imponente figura del Uchiha, un par de ansiosos dedos se colaron por la comisura de sus labios pidiendo permiso para incorporarse al beso, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba tomo la mano de Itachi entre las suyas lamiendo y mordisqueando un poco cada digito.

Lentamente los sacó de su boca al mismo tiempo que su lengua daba un juguetón lametazo uniendo la piel con un pequeño hilo de saliva roto ante el alejamiento, Deidara suspiró y se recostó sobre el pecho del mayor ocultando su rostro en la almohada junto al cuello bajo el, levando la cadera invitando al moreno a continuar, no paso mucho cuando una ligera caricia recorrió su entrada con delicadeza, un poco de presión y el primer dedo entró.

Itachi no se detuvo ante el gruñido de molestia o el temblor que sintió desde la cadera hasta la columna del artista, intentó relajarlo repartiendo besos en su cuello y hombro y cuando lo sintió listo agregó otro dedo, un pequeño grito y un temblor mayor, pasó su mano libre entre ambos cuerpos y sin pena alguna sujetó el ya despierto miembro de su compañero dando ligeras sacudidas.

Algunos gemidos se mezclaron en el aire, el sudor cubrió ambos cuerpos llenos de excitación anticipándose al acto, la consciencia se perdió, Deidara arqueo su espalda con violencia y brusquedad, el mayor lo abrazó por la cintura evitando que se alejara, había entrado de golpe aprovechando la docilidad del menor, el artista jadeaba con fuerza temblando de pies a cabeza, clavó sus dientes en el brazo del Uchiha rogando que este no se moviera, algunas lágrimas bañaban su rostro y sus puños se cerraban en las sabanas apoyo de ambos cuerpos.

**-lo siento-** soltó el moreno en un susurro ignorando el dolor causado por la mordida, restregado su mejilla con la del menor.

Deidara negó sonriendo, dolió pero se lo esperaba, aspiró profundamente y adelantándose a su compañero comenzó con el suave vaivén, subió lentamente y se dejó caer de igual modo sin despegar su torso del de Itachi, necesitaba sentirlo y se aferró a él, deseaba que el otro hiciera lo que gustase pero no podía mover nada de la cintura para arriba, como si tuviese vida propia esa parte de su cuerpo necesitaba estar pegada al moreno.

Itachi sujeto una vez más las nalgas del rubio y las abrió con cuidado, apoyándose en sus talones se impulsó sabiendo que aunque incomodo Deidara no se movería de su posición.

**-haaa…agh…ahhaaa-** el rubio gemía levemente, acompañando en lo posible cada movimiento, su cabello se pegaba a su frente producto de la sudoración**- Ita…Itachi!**

El moreno aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo, como una caricia alejó los mechones rubios del rostro ajeno buscando el contacto de sus labios.

**-perdón…lo siento…haaa…Dei-** decía entre jadeos y gruñidos, sus manos permanecían aferradas a la cadera del artista y entre besos sus rostros se restregaban en caricia.

Deidara sintió un nudo en el estómago bajando por un segundo su excitación, aquellas disculpas, aquellas dolidas y trémulas palabras no iban del todo dirigidas a él y lo entendía, en cada "perdón" escuchaba claramente, "perdón por abandonar la aldea", "perdón por asesinar al clan", "perdón por dejarte solo Sasuke", "perdón Deidara… por hacer que entraras a Akatsuki", tan solo perdón…

No lo culpó ni se sintió mal al verse como desahogo de dichas emociones, se incluyó y también se disculpó.

**-perdón…l-lo siento…pe-haa-perdón**

"Perdón por proclamarte mi odio", "perdón por enfrentarme a tu hermano", "perdón por corresponder ahora a algo que durará tan poco", "perdón por tardar"…

Ninguno dijo nada más, los jadeos y gemidos volvieron a predominar, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, la velocidad de las envestidas aumentó como queriendo eliminar cada idea con el momento del clímax, sus labios chocaban con fuerza y las piernas de Deidara temblaron dolorosamente al verse cerca del final, en un arrebato Itachi se giró dejando al menor bajó el y dio los últimos empujes con fuerza, el artista se contorsionó gimiendo al aire al sentir como su esencia salía disparada contra ambos torsos y como su interior se cerraba apresando a su compañero recibiendo la cálida semilla en su interior.

Los puños del menor rompieron la almohada bajo su cabeza y su visión se convirtió en una mancha negra con puntos intermitentes de colores tratando de recobrar la poca consciencia que le quedaba, una caricia en su mejilla le hizo levantar sus parpados, se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas ajenas, más aun al tocar su propio rostro y darse cuenta de que él estaba en la misma situación.

El mayor desahogo que jamás tuvieron los dos, Itachi le sonreía embelesado en su confusa expresión y en un acto completamente inesperado para el moreno Deidara rió.

**-no…es que no me guste tu sonrisa…-**habló aun intenta regularizar su respiración**- pero no sé si…considerar buena esa reacción…después de lo que acabamos de hacer.**

El rubio negó con la cabeza mitigando forzadamente su ataque de risa, se estiró dificultosamente y alcanzó los labios del moreno en un breve y suave rose.

**-no…no es por eso-** se dejó caer de nueva cuenta dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido al sentir al mayor salir**- es solo que… es demasiado genial como para ser cierto-** rió de nuevo

Ahí estaba de vuelta, aquella personalidad revoltosa y alegre del artista salía a flote, después de tanto tiempo la sonrisa que mostraba era completa y absolutamente natural y honesta, incluso juguetona, el rubio se puso algo nervioso al ver que el Uchiha no separaba su mirada de él acompañada de una hermosa pero desconcertante sonrisa.

**-que es tan gracioso bastardo?-**le picó molesto punzando un par de dedos sobre la pálida frente, Itachi negó suavemente limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas derramadas por su compañero

**-no es nada…es…genial-**le imitó sacándole una sonrisa más**- tu eres genial…**

Deidara se sonrojó halando los mechones oscuros de Itachi, lamió lentamente su rostro copiando la acción del mayor, sonrió triunfante y unió una vez más sus labios sellando aquel pacto mudo.

…

Sasuke suspiró más tranquilo, aun recostado entre la hierba sentía el peso de su amigo sobre él, Naruto llevaba varios minutos rodeándolo con sus brazos, le resultaba dolorosamente sorprendente el no tener palabras para consolar a su amigo así que se limitó a brindarle su calor como apoyo.

**-desde cuando lo sabes?, cuando te lo dijo?**

**-no me lo dijo dobe…solo…lo se**

El rubio no quedó muy convencido pero si Sasuke lo decía debía ser verdad, se irguió lentamente para mirar a los ojos a su compañero, sus ojos se veían algo irritados y algunos rastros de lágrimas marcaban sus pómulos.

**-porque?**

**-es su asunto pendiente-** suspiró al ver la sorpresa e incógnita en el menor**- tengo entendido que tu presenciaste algo similar… si no es siendo vencidos el jutsu termina cuando el "alma" el portador descansa**

**-Nagato-**susurró el rubio comprendiendo un poco**- cuando peleamos…Itachi lo venció pero…se fue encomendándome seguir el camino de ero-senin- **el moreno asintió

**-ósea que si lo escucha de ti…-** una vez más le vio asentir esta vez cerrando los ojos**- y Deidara?**

**-espera que mi aniki reconozca su arte…-**rió con burla**- aunque igualmente sabe que solo restan las palabras.**

Naruto suspiró revolviéndose los cabellos con algo de molestia, no le agradaba nada saber lo que sucedería.

**-así que…Itachi es la única persona que me ha querido desde siempre no?-** preguntó el moreno con falso dolor, sabía que el menor no lo había dicho con esa intención pero ya lo había hecho (muy patéticamente a su parecer) llorar y debía pagarlo

**-no!, bueno si, no! Agh!...no me refería a eso teme!-**gritó completamente rojo**- quiero decir que él te conoció primero desde bebé por eso él te quiere desde antes que yo –** su sonrojo aumento**- haaaaaaaaaaaa mira lo que me haces decir bastardo!**

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa que desconcertó al Uzumaki, se sentó en el pasto y palmeó la rubia cabeza en un acto infantil, sonrió y se encaminó de vuelta a casa.

**:oOo:**

**Haaaaaaaaaa ya se acaba! w dios que triste y alegre a la vez XD me he encariñado mucho con este fic aun cuando no ha recibido tantos comentarios, agradezco a los que leen y comentan en verdad muchisisisimisimo XD, que jashin se los pague con muchos hijos XD**

**Mil disculpas por el remedo de lemon pero como dije no es lo mio u.u, pero lo sentí como un deber jaja se los debía mis keridas lectoras, asi que aunque yo sentí que le falto algo lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes nwn**

**En fin ya saben:**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar nwn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**:oOo:**

**Capítulo 8**

Trastabillo un poco balanceando las bolsas colgadas a sus brazos, miro el cielo, no era más de medio día, siguió caminado por aquella transitada calle escuchando las cotidianas voces de la población, sonrió cuando diviso el pequeño puesto a unos pasos y se apresuró cruzando la cortinilla de tela en la entrada.

**-buenas-** saludó dejando su carga sobre una de las sillas

**-Ho!, Deidara-dono! Que gusto verlo!, que tal van las cosas en el barrio Uchiha?**

**-m…igual que siempre supongo-** sonrió**- que tal aquí Teuchi-san?...debe ser temporada baja por las vacaciones no?**

**-con Naruto-kun como cliente frecuente jamás es temporada baja muchacho**

El viejo soltó una sonora carcajada sin tomar mucho en cuenta que el local estuviese vacío a esas horas, el rubio sonrió levemente mientras su peso chocaba contra el respaldar de la silla; más de un año, exactamente quince meses con dos semanas y tres días era el tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada a Konoha, los chismes había desaparecido, las muestras de molestia e incomodidad con su presencia prácticamente nulas, los insultos seguramente dados tras sus espaladas pero no era algo que le importara.

Sus paseos en la aldea habían aumentado con el apoyo de Itachi, algunas veces salían de compras, otras solo a caminar lo cierto era que su presencia constante entre las calles llegó a acostumbrar a la población, algunas personas comenzaron a tratarlo con algo de miedo pero al conocerlo un poco y con ayuda del recientemente proclamado próximo candidato para Hokage, se había hecho de una reputación "aceptable", un claro ejemplo era el dueño del tan afamado "Ichiraku ramen" y su hija Ayame.

A ojos de la mayoría Deidara poseía una personalidad digerible, una extraña fusión entre el mayor de los Uchiha y el mismo Uzumaki, orgulloso y calculador, hiperactivo e impulsivo, no muy social pero al tratar alegre y hasta cierto punto amable.

Y como varias veces ese mes se veía nuevamente en aquel establecimiento conversando sobre cosas triviales con el adulto que ya acostumbrado a sus visitas se limitaba a preguntarle por sus compañeros de casa.

**-que sean cinco ordenes especiales viejo-** pidió inclinado en la barra

**-cinco?, algo que celebrar?**

**-naaaa, el "zorrito" vuelve de una misión esta tarde, ya sabe cómo el Itachi-baka para esas cosas, solo quiere recibirlo con su doble ración**

El hombre sonrió asintiendo y preparando rápidamente la orden, había visto llegar al ex-criminal con algunas bolsas por lo que suponía le tocaban algunas tareas en casa, se apresuró para no quitarle mucho tiempo y tras dar el pedido se despido sonriente siendo correspondido con el mismo gesto y una sacudida de mano.

A paso ligero caminó por aquella vía ya tan familiar para él, algunos lo saludaban a su paso y el respondía igualmente, al principio le parecía extraño y bizarro ese ambiente de "suburbio" con amas de casa arreglando su jardín, padres jugando con sus hijos o jóvenes paseando a sus mascotas pero se había acostumbrado fácilmente, en su corto trayecto se topó con Sai quien se ofreció a ayudarlo con su carga, ambos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, el pintor saludó, tan solo unos minutos y se despidió alegando tener una cita con cierto visitante de la arena.

**-el viejo Teuchi te envía saludos-**comento el artista mientras abría los paquetes de la comida preparada

**-gracias…como están él y su hija?**

**-Ayame-chan esta fuera de la aldea visitando a algunos familiares, el viejo…bien supongo**

**-me alegro**

Itachi sonrió, una hermosa costumbre tomada al paso de los meses, muy al contrario que en el pasado ahora era extraño no verlo con ese alegre gesto.

Ambos se encargaron de preparar la mesa, el par más joven no tardaba en volver, Sasuke había salido alegando que necesitaba caminar pero era claro que iría a recibir a su amigo de su reciente travesía, al mover un poco los recipientes las manos de los ex –Akatsukis se rosaron levemente, se observaron un poco y convirtieron ese roce en una caricia, un apretón cálido, casual, áspero, inesperadamente áspero.

**-está empeorando-**señaló el moreno pasando suavemente su pulgar sobre la mano ajena, aquella "dureza" en la piel le resultaba dolorosa.

**-no tanto… pero supongo que ya era hora no?**

Deidara lo ignoraba pero Itachi agradecía que tomara las cosas con tan aparente indiferencia, sabían que sería difícil pero de algún modo ambos estaban preparados, preparados como al entrar en batalla, preparados como se está tras un arduo entrenamiento, listos para lo que viniera.

**-deberías de agradecer que no comenzamos a apestar**

El rubio soltó una mórbida carcajada tras su propio comentario logrando que el mayor negara levemente aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, la estancia quedó en silencio y las miradas se cruzaron, el artista se inclinó juntando sus labios parándose de puntillas para igualar la ligera diferencia de alturas, a los pocos segundos se separaron, el rubio amplió su sonrisa arrugando la mirada, la puerta se abrió.

**-es por tu culpa que siempre tardamos horas en volver dobe**

**-haaaa pero teme! Yo no tengo la culpa que la gente me detenga para saludarme en el camino, que quieres? Soy su héroe**

Tras aquellas palabras la estruendosa risa del Uzumaki inundó el lugar, los pasos no tardaron en escucharse tras ellos.

**-Itachi!, Deidara! Estoy en casa!-** saludó entusiasta el menor estrechando a cada uno entre sus brazos.

**-bienvenido Naruto-kun-**correspondió el Uchiha revolviendo los cortos cabellos

El artista tan solo sonrió tomando asiento en la mesa esperando que el resto le siguiera, la tarde pasó tranquila entre risas, regaños y anécdotas del único con permiso para abandonar la creciente aldea.

…

**-Aniki! Date prisa llegaremos tarde!**

**-ya voy, ya voy…sabes que siempre llegan tarde ototo no hay prisa**

Itachi bajó las escaleras encontrando a un Sasuke ansioso con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados infantilmente, sonrió.

**-estás listo?, por fin?, ya no subirás por dinero, por algo olvidado, por tus llaves?**

**-no Sasuke, ya estoy listo-** le golpeo levemente la frete como era costumbre**- si sigues así le diré a Naruto-kun cuan ansioso estas de verle**

**-haaaaaaa no es cierto!, soy responsable y puntual que es algo muy distinto**

El mayor no pudo evitar reír, una conocida voz se escuchó tras ellos

**-ya se van?**

Mikoto los miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, se acercó a su primogénito y le entrego un par de obentos perfectamente amarrados con un pañuelo marcado con el logo del clan.

-**no olvides darles esto, les prometí cocinarlo apenas llegaran-** "reprendió" la mujer

**-no lo olvidaré madre-**besó su mejilla**-nos vemos más tarde**

**-tampoco olviden llegar para la cena, su padre estará temprano en casa y…**

**-mamá! Tenemos que irnos!-**reclamó el menor**- te prometo que aunque tenga que traerlos a rastras estaremos aquí a tiempo vale?**

La mujer sonrió haciendo un ligero ademan con la mano en disculpa, el mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y salió tras su hermano que ya cruzaba la puerta.

…

**-apúrate, apúrate, apúrate~!**

**-ya deja de correr enano! Me mareas!**

Naruto sonrió apenado rascando su nuca, trotando se aproximó a su acompañante y se inclinó de espaldas, un tic apareció en la ceja del otro que se limitó a patearlo logrando que trastabillara hacia adelante.

**-ni creas que me subiré en tu espalda!-** comentó indignado apresurando el paso

**-moooo!, solo quería ayudar, eres muy lento!**

**-habríamos llegado desde ayer si me hubieses dejado crear un ave-**reprendió sonriente sabiendo la respuesta del menor

**-no me gustan las alturas y lo sabes!-**le apunto acusador con el dedo corriendo para andar a su lado**- apuesto que caminas lento a propósito!**

La "pelea" duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que divisaron la imponente puerta de madera frente a ellos, Naruto corrió dejando atrás a un exhausto artista, Deidara estaba cansado después de viajar desde la aldea de la roca, claro que era su misión, su reciente asignación como representante frente a los siguientes exámenes chunin era importante como imagen y símbolo de alianza en la hoja pero su principal objetivo en dicho viaje distaba mucho de un plan diplomático, sonrió pensando en lo que esperaba detrás de aquel portón y que ya alcanzaba a ver como borrón entre los bruscos brincoteos de su "guardaespaldas".

A unos pasos se detuvo tan solo sonriendo y viendo como Sasuke luchaba por quitarse al Uzumaki de encima, Itachi encogió los hombros como disculpando a los menores y se acercó a él.

**-que tal el viaje?**

**-cansado, ruidoso y lleno de ramen instantáneo-** bromeó recibiendo el contacto delos labios del moreno con los suyos **-soy el primero?**

**-casi, ayer llegó el Kazekage con su concejal-**rió**-Sasori, ya sabes cómo es con eso de hacer esperar…mañana llegará Kisame por parte de la niebla, Pain y Konan de la lluvia, Kakuzu y Hidan… los de siempre, fuera de eso, Iwa está más que a tiempo**

**-pensé que enviarían a Naruto por Gaara y no por mí-** comentó algo extrañado, conocía la relación entre ambos chicos

**-enviaron a Sai**

**-misterio resuelto-** ironizó sonriente, se volvió a los menores que platicaban amenamente, el rubio sonriendo y gritando con exagerados ademanes y el moreno reservado, asintiendo, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios**- hey enanos!-** ambos voltearon**- nos vamos? Estoy **_**muerto**_** y necesito comer algo más que ramen**

**-hey!**

**-cierto, madre les envió esto- **comento el mayor entregando uno de los paquetes dados por Mikoto a cada uno

**-ho por jashin! Es lo que creo que es?**

Ambos rubios abrieron emocionados cada envase regocijándose al ver el contenido

**-pastel de manzana!, dios amo tu madre teme!**

Deidara saboreó un bocado cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos Itachi le miraba sonriente, tomo el resto del postre y lo colocó frente al moreno abriendo ambos sus bocas compartieron aquel trozo de pan, Sasuke miraba sonriente, con discreción pero sonriente e intentando robar un trozo del dulce que él ya había probado esa mañana.

Caminaron, avisaron de su llegada en la torre principal y anduvieron por horas recorriendo la as calles concurridas de gente y turistas que llegaban para apoyar a la siguiente generación de ninjas, al caer la tarde el cuarteto entró al barrio Uchiha igualmente recibiros con saludos y sonrisas, y Sasuke observaba.

La luz de la casa frente a ellos iluminó el jardín delantero invitándolos a entrar, adentro algunas voces, gritos y risas se escuchaban, cruzaron la puerta, Fugaku estrangulaba a Minato intentando que cumpliera su labor como Hokage pero el rubio solo reía intentando calmar a su jefe de policía y amigo, Mikoto reía intercambiando palabras con Kushina que al ver a su hijo se acercó a abrazarlo, Itachi y Deidara se unieron mientras el artista agradecía el postre a la morena y el llamado comadreja se acercaba intentando separar a los adultos que "discutían".

La imagen perfecta, el mejor cuadro familiar que pudiese imaginar, Sasuke estiro su brazo como queriendo arrancar dicha imagen de un cumulo de papeles pero estaba tan lejos, los colores se perdieron y las risas cedieron dando paso a un profundo eco, las personas se desvanecieron y su razón de nuevo se estaba perdiendo.

Sus mejillas quemaban y su pecho ardía con un dolor profundo que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad, Sasuke lloraba, lloraba con fuerza y sin tapujos, su cuerpo entero temblaba y aquel eco distante se identificó como sus propios sollozos, gritos.

No pensaba en detenerse o en lo débil o absurdo que debía verse, solo podía ver a Itachi partiendo de nuevo, a su familia reunida en algún lugar dejándolo a él solo, pensó que podría, se dijo a si mismo tantas veces que estaba listo que las palabras perdían sentido y ahora estaba ahí, aferrado al pecho de su hermano llorando tan desgarradoramente que aquello que minutos atrás imagino es su consciente como medio de escape le resulto aterradoramente real, un violento golpe a su estado actual.

Itachi lo envolvía cálidamente acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras de aliento que no alcanzaba a comprender, le quería, tanto que dolía, tanto que no podía verse con claridad en ese mundo después de esa noche.

**-todo estará bien…Sasuke**

**-no~…porque…?**

Tan lastimoso e infantil, aquel lamento estremeció al mayor, besó su cabeza como cuando velaba sus sueños de niño.

**-siempre…-**continuó entre hipidos**-yo siempre te seguí…siempre detrás de ti…**

**-lo siento-** murmuró lo que tanto había repetido

**-porque?...porque te vas a un lugar al que no puedo seguirte?**

Itachi sonrió, era verdad que siempre había visto a su hermano hacia atrás pero no porque le siguiera sino porque él lo esperaba al mismo pasó que su destino lo alejaba.

**-lo harás Sasuke**- el menor levantó su lloroso rostro encarando al mayor, ambos recostados en el futón de la habitación, ambos abrazados**-… solo que aún no es el momento…-**le sonrió limpiando algunas lágrimas con su pulgar

Sasuke arrugó las cejas inconforme con la respuesta pero consciente de la verdad, se escondió de nuevo en el pecho de su hermano y fortaleció más su agarre.

**-promete que esperaras-**murmuró**-promete…que donde sea que vallas me esperaras de nuevo**

**-siempre ottoto…contigo siempre habrá una próxima vez**

…

Naruto temblaba, su brazo sostenido por el artista al pie de la escalera era lo único que evitaba que saliera corriendo hacia la planta alta, aquellos gritos tan penetrantes, dolidos, no podían pertenecer a su amigo, eso solo podía significar una cosa y no debía ocurrir ahora, no podía.

**-déjalos…**

La voz de Deidara lo llamó, al voltear la intensa mirada azulada como la suya le veía con seriedad.

**-pero Sasuke…**

**-se está despidiendo de su hermano-**le interrumpió

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre y como si de la acción más difícil se tratase se detuvo de avanzar, el mayor suspiró escuchando con cierto pesar el dolor expresando en llanto.

**-estará bien…si estás ahí con el como hasta ahora, estará bien**

Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo, claro que Sasuke estaría bien pero no era justo, había sufrido tanto y dios, o cualquier ente de ese tipo que existiera, parecía no dejar de castigarlo por sus errores de la manera más cruel y despiadada, de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente, él también lo quería, no era como su relación con Sasuke pero igual le quería como a un hermano, y Deidara, su vista se clavó en el rubio que miraba distraído hacia el jardín, había llegado a estimarlo, la tristeza lo invadió y sintió como si un trozo de él se desprendiera con dureza.

Dios!, no podía ser posible que actuara así, ambos sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría pero jamás lo sintieron realmente como algo cercano, aquellas tardes juntos, aquellas discusiones, los juegos, las risas, los gritos y los llantos, una verdadera y nueva familia.

Es lo que más trabajo cuesta lo que deja una satisfacción real, y su caso lo era por eso dolía tanto.

**-estas bien?**

Una vez más la voz de su acompañante opacó su pensamientos, le veía de cerca, inclinado para estar con él a la altura del suelo, tan tranquilo, tan feliz(¿), el Uzumaki sonrió, no debía temer, ambos estaban listos.

**-crees…que nosotros debamos…?**

Deidara se sonrojó levemente y negó con "enojo"

**-claro que no!**

Los rubios se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas, sonoras, liberadoras, apenas recuperaron un poco el aliento el artista estiro su puño frente al menor con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto igualó el gesto y chocó su propia mano empuñada.

-**eres…una gran persona lo sabes?-**comento el portador de Kurama

**-lo sé –**rió**- y tu…serás un gran Hokage-baka**

Las risas de nuevo inundaron la estancia y el pesado ambiente se desvaneció cual bruma impulsada por el refrescante viento, el miedo menguó.

…

La luna era enorme, como si se hubiese acercado anormalmente a la tierra el inmenso astro iluminaba la noche ocultando casi por completo las sombras, el viento ligero acunaba el agua en el pequeño estanque y jugaba con los cabellos de las personas al centro del jardín.

El silencio era profundo, Sasuke permanecía con la mirada cacha y el rastro de lágrimas marcaba sus mejillas, Naruto tomaba su mano con apoyo mientras una débil sonrisa era dirigida a los mayores frente a él.

Deidara suspiró echando la cabeza hacía atrás y sacudió los hombros como si se quitara algo de encima, sonrió y se acercó a menor de los Uchiha envolviéndolo en un inesperado abrazo sin embargo el menor lo recibió sin mover un musculo.

**-vamos enano, ya una vez pasaste por esto y de una peor manera-** con atrevimiento tomó el mentón del moreno y lo levantó para encararlo**- ve el lado bueno-** comentó con burla**- podrás verme una vez más hacer boom!**

Sasuke sonrió torpemente y empujó al rubio de una manera que pareció juguetona, la tensión en el ambiente se disipó un poco.

**-sé que…ya nos des-despedimos y todo- **intervino forzadamente el Uzumaki**- pero en verdad…los voy a extrañar-**un nudo se formó en su garganta

**-nosotros también los extrañaremos Naruto-kun y te agradezco que cuides a mi ottoto de ahora en adelante**

**-hey! Yo no necesito niñera!**

Itachi le sonrió a su hermano, sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo unos segundos cuando ya se aferraban con fuerza entre sí, el menor lo apretó con rudeza casi haciéndole daño y a los pocos segundos se separó sonriéndole y volviendo junto a Naruto dando seguros pasos hacia atrás.

Una corriente fría de aire les estremeció hasta los huesos, era el momento.

**-haces el honor?-** preguntó sonriente el de Iwa

**-podrás resistir?**

**-por quien me tomas Uchiha?-** se burló**- tu solo hazlo**

Itachi suspiró, estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, es sus dos vidas, había pensado en la palabras adecuadas durante tanto tiempo y ahora parecía no llegar ninguna, era sencillo, solo soltarlo y tras unos minutos todo terminaría y ambos estarían en cualquier lugar en el que debían estar, sencillo…tan sencillo e igualmente complicado, la última vez las cosas no habían sido nada parecido, la primera muerte del artista había sido tan solo un lamento hacia un "camarada", una lástima por el contrincante con el que se enfrentó, desafortunadamente su hermano, pero ahora, ese rubio altanero y prepotente frente a él significaba tantas cosas.

Sus enormes orbes azules lo taladraban profundamente, tan intensos y expresivos, Deidara era fuerza y orgullo, era tristeza y dolor, era el cariño que había recibido cuando más lo necesito, era libertad, su principio y en ese instante su final.

**-lo que haces…-**comenzó dirigiéndose al artista de las explosiones**-…no es arte…**

**-q-que?...-**Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, completamente confundido, aquellas palabras no tenían sentido con lo dispuesto para su "objetivo".

**-no lo es…siempre buscaste aceptación a lo que tu proclamabas como TU arte pero… no lo es-** sonrió tomando la mano de su compañero**- es el mundo el que no te comprendió, y creo que ni siquiera tú te comprendiste…no es arte por ser lo que es Dei…es arte porque tú eres el que lo hace- **el rubio se sonrojó**- eres tú la codiciada obra, son esas sonrisas efímeras que reflejas las que crean tu belleza haciendo dichosos a los pocos que las presencian**

**-Itachi…-**susurró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, sus ojos se aguaron con una extraña mezcla de impotencia y felicidad

**-el respetar y admirar tu arte, es tan solo una consecuencia del respeto y la admiración que te tengo- **se inclinó levemente hasta chocar ambas frentes**-…una pequeña sombra del agradecimiento y el amor que te profeso…**

Deidara soltó una risa que sonó mezcla con sollozos, sujeto las muñecas de las manos ajenas que palpaban sus mejillas, una indescriptible paz lo invadió y se habría dejado llevar de no ser porque sabía que aún faltaba algo, faltaba alguien.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron viendo como el artista dejaba caer los hombros con alivio, Itachi se volvió lentamente hacia ellos sin soltar al ex –Akatsuki y entonces el antiguo miembro de Taka dio el último paso, el ambiente comenzaba a mezclarse con pequeñas "hojuelas"* marca de la partida.

**-Itachi…aniki-** el menor sonrió con algo de dolor reflejado en su rostro**- perdóname…-**las miradas se posaron en él, se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa**- lo que hiciste, lo que yo hice…te hice tanto daño-**el mayor negó pero Sasuke le detuvo de hablar**- lo hice…pero sé que lo negarás al igual que yo niego el que tú dices haberme hecho…así que porque no quedamos a mano?**

Ambos morenos se miraron detenidamente, se entendían a la perfección a pesar de los años que se vieron forzados a permanecer distantes, chasquearon "orgullosamente" como los Uchihas que eran y al mismo tiempo recitaron.

**-perdóname…perdonado-** se escuchó doblemente, un eco compartido por aquellas voces hermanas, casi como broma

Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron mientras suspiraba, el agarre en su mano se sentía cada vez más débil, Deidara lo miraba preparado, la luz nocturna pareció disminuir y las pequeñas "cascaras" entrecortadas volaron esparciéndose en el aire.

Por fin llegaba, por fin el _descanso_ verdadero los envolvía llenándolos de dicha ante una corta vida completamente satisfactoria, la piel se quebró como bloque de ceniza conservando siempre cada sonrisa, los rubios cabellos se mezclaron con los oscuros mientras pasaban a un color canoso, a una forma delgada como telaraña que desaparecía tenuemente, los ojos perdieron brillo mientras el resto de sus almas se desprendía para tomar rumbos lejanos, los cuerpos mantenidos rectos se desmoronaron desde los pies dando un aspecto fantasmal carente de terror, y la última imagen como cuadro fotográfico se guardó en las memorias de ambos jóvenes que con un último suspiro doble como fondo compartieron una última sonrisa con quienes minutos atrás formaban una familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-D…ara…..Dei…hey Deidara despierta!**

Abrió sus parpados dificultosamente, el sueño no parecía querer ceder manteniendo la bruma frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y aunque pausada su respiración era algo intranquila acompañada de pequeños cúmulos de crecientes lágrimas a la orilla de sus ojos, un sueño.

**-estas bien?**

Aquella voz lo llamó de nuevo y sintiendo una mano como apoyo tras su espalda se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentado, la sensación de seguir en un sueño no desaparecía, miró sus manos frunciendo el ceño, la piel no estaba resquebrajada y un mechón de cabello rubio caía frente a su cara, no era blanco, dirigió sus dedos hacia su mejilla sintiendo resbalar aquella traviesa lagrima que se había mantenido oculta al borde de su pómulo, suspiró sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo.

**-terminó…-** soltó al aire sin saber muy bien a que se refería

**-que termino?**

Se volvió algo desubicado y sonrió negando levemente

**-nada…un sueño-**bostezó- **que buen **_**descanso**_**…**

**-de nuevo?...deberías de estar en clase y no soñando aquí arriba**

Deidara cruzó las piernas estirando la espalda y los brazos al aire despreocupadamente, Itachi se sentó junto a él, igual ya no llegaban a la siguiente hora

**-y?...de que trataba tu seño esta vez?-**pregunto curioso el moreno mirando la nubes sobre él, el día era claro y no había mejor lugar para admirarlo que en la azotea del instituto, una risa traviesa volvió su atención a su acompañante**- que?**

**-acabo de **_**revivir **_**mi vida pasada**

**-y dale con eso- **gruño el mayor con falsa molestia, aquello comenzaba a hacerse costumbre**- el hecho de que tu familia venga de una larga descendencia de sacerdotes y vivan en ese templo pasado de generación en generación no te hace susceptible a ver fantasmas, tener premoniciones, tener contacto con seres mitológicos que ACLARO no existen! Ni mucho menos a ver vidas pasadas-** suspiró**- solo te falta decir que puedes leer la mano o decirme como y cuando voy a morir**

Deidara soltó una profunda carcajada

**-espera unos años y quizás pueda decírtelo- **se burló**- lo cierto es que ahora tengo la trama perfecta para el trabajo de literatura**

El rubio se puso de pie de un salto halando al Uchiha con fuerza para que lo siguiera escaleras abajo.

**-hey espera! Que haces?**

**-vamos! Necesito ver a tu hermano y también a la vieja del templo, ayúdame a buscar al zorrito ese de quinto grado, tengo muchos retratos que hacer!**

**-y yo que tengo que ver en eso?-**trastabillo por la fuerza con que el otro le obligaba a caminar**- Deidara!**

El menor se detuvo y se apoyó en sus hombros parándose de puntillas hasta tener sus rostros casi pegados

**-como que "que tienes que ver?"-** sonrió **–tú eres uno de los protagonistas!**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TTwTT termine!, cielos antes que nada lamento mucho la demora, en verdad, había logrado las actualizaciones semanales y justo con el final falle =_=**

**No salió como lo esperaba y creo que algunas cosas pudieron ser mejores pero siempre me pasa esto al final, espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho y una aclaración….**

**El final "real" se puede considerar justo antes de los miles de puntitos XD el extra que ven aquí arribita es un intento por complacer a los múltiples comentarios que me pidieron para que no matara a Ita y a Dei, aunque en realidad esa era la trama, en nombre del fic lo dice "REST" hace referencia un DESCANSO, una muerte digna después de tanto sufrimiento pero al final decidí darles ese beneficio de la duda con un (muy común en mi lo se XD) mundo alterno con reencarnación o algo así.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí y espero nos veamos pronto, tengo algunas ideas en puerta así que espero que el tiempo sea corto nwn, saludos!**

**Y no olviden comentar nwn**


End file.
